Guardian
by faewolf
Summary: From Jade's POV in Deathly Hallows AU, came to me at work so I wrote it on my phone haha. Malfoy Manor with Bellatrix Lestrange. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Malfoy Manor...what a dreary place, almost as dreary as the U.K. itself. I was chained to the iron bars that lined the stair way to the cellar. The infamous Bellatrix Lestrange pacing back and forth in front of me with a wicked grin as she twirled her wand. How long had I been here now? Days? Weeks? Possibly longer than that, the moment that bitch saw me shift, it was over. She wanted me for the Dark Lord's legion, but I refused. That's how I ended up here, chained like a dog to this place as a mad woman tortured me for days without anything but water and bread like a common prisoner.

"Be a good girl now." Her voice was pleasant which masked the insane look in her eyes and disheveled hair. " Join us and this all can end, accept the mark and I will end your suffering."

"The only suffering I have endured," I smirked the best I could since my face was stiff and bruised from the earlier beating. "Is that you haven't given me a days rest from that ugly mug of yours." I tried to sound confident, but my voice was hoarse from screaming and muscles weak from fighting. I chuckled to add to the insult and a knife cut smoothly across my neck.

"When you break you will be a good soldier." She mused as she smiled at me and slapped my face. It was hard to tell what day it was, the gray sky hid the sun well so I didn't know the time either.

"Someone is at the gate." Narcissa Malfoy, I felt sorry for the woman. She didn't want this life for her or her wretched coward of a son Draco. They were both victims of an equally cowardly patriarch. I have seen a lot in my days here. Draco would often sneak me food and release me from my bonds in the middle of the night so I could lay down properly to sleep. I was still locked in the cellar at those times with Mr. Ollivander and my school mate Luna Lovegood, but it was a relief from having my hands shackled behind my back and sleeping on my already battered knees.

"Who is it?" Bellatrix hissed as Wormtail, that mighty traitor, shuffled in cowering like the rat he was.

"Some snatchers, mum." He answered obediently. "They are asking for you." The woman sighed and walked briskly out of the room and down the stairs. She was gone for a few minutes and the Malfoy family was growing anxious. Soon Lestrange returned with four snatchers and three teenagers, two boys and a very familiar brunette girl. My eyes widened at the sight of the girl and taking a closer look at the boys, it didn't take long to realize who they were. I wanted badly to call out to her, but maybe they did not know who she was. The dark haired boy's face was demented as he was taken to Draco and forced on his knees.

"What happened to his face?" The blonde boy asked as he examined who I knew to be Harry Potter. My blue eyes were trained on the girl in one of the snatcher's arms as she turned and caught my kneeling figure behind her.

"Jade?!" I looked up at her with my one good eye and tried to will her to not speak again as Bellatrix waltzed her way over and grabbed a handful of my dirty black hair.

"You know this one?" She asked calmly as she wrenched my head up so the girl could better see my battered face. "Aren't you the mudblood that hangs around with Potter?" Damnit, now we were all in for it. As the witch dropped my head and walked towards the now recognised Hermione Granger, something caught her eye that hung from the belt of one of the snatchers.

"Hermione..." My voice was weak as I tried to speak to the brunette.

"Where did you get that?" Bellatrix whispered at the man as she approached slowly. The man looked down at the shining silver sword at his waist.

"Found it in the girl's bag." He rambled nonchalantly. "Reckon it's mine now." What a stupid fool. The crazy witch went on a rampage, the snatchers were all knocked unconscious or sent out as the woman grabbed the sword from the unsuspecting snatcher before launching him down the stairs.

"Out!" She screamed as everyone except the Malfoys and I were ushered out of the room. "Cissy, put the boys in the cellar. I need to have a chat with this one." She turned and was face to face with Hermione. "Girl to girl!" Narcissa obeyed her sister and she and wormtail shoved the boys down the stairs as I watched Bellatrix throw my Hermione on the floor and hit her with the torture curse.

"No!" I roared as I pulled on the chains to try and get to the brunette. "Please stop!" The derranged witch just smiled as she watched me struggle agains the chains and the shackles that dug into my wrists. Another spell, more of Hermione's screams filling the air. The wolf in me growled and it exploded from my throat. "Leave her alone!" A burning was growing in my chest as I felt acid run through my veins. How dare she hurt my Hermione. How dare she lay a finger on that beautiful body.

"Don't worry," The elder witch hissed as she stepped towards me allowing the girl a chance to recover. "You are next half breed." A mocking slap to the face as she turned and walked back to her prey."How did you get into my vault?" A knife was tracing lines on Hermione's face as Bellatrix sat atop the teen's body. "What else did you take?"

"I didn't take anything." The brunette whimpered as her captor whispered something and began carving into the girl's flesh on her forearm. The screams were becoming too much. The girl who owned my heart was in pain and I couldn't do anything, but watch.

"Hermione!"My yell broke the witch out of her concentration as my muscles began to twitch and flex uncontrollably. A carnal roar ripped from my lungs as I stood and lunged for the crazed woman who just laughed as the chains caught and held me tight a mere foot from my target. She laughed in my face.

"Do you have feelings for this filth, wolf?" Her voice was mocking and very amused as I growled at her threateningly. The burning was scorching my insides as my eyes narrowed and glanced down at Hermione's form. "You do don't you?! Hahaha what a lovely story, mudblood and the beast. So romantic, too bad I have to kill her." She looked back over at the girl and smirked. "But first maybe we should have some fun with you huh?" She pulled out her wand and aimed it at me. "Let the girl see what it is like to watch someone she loves be tortured."

"Please no." My lioness's voice was weak and barely a whisper as she spoke. "Don't hurt her, I beg you."

"Oh darling," It disgusted me how sweet she could sound. The woman spoke softly as she looked over her shoulder. "Don't you see? By watching me torture you, I've already hurt her." I wished dearly to wipe the smug smile off of that bitch's face as she spoke the spell and my body was jolted with electrcity. I writhed in the floor as my nerves caught fire and it felt as if my finger nails were being pulled out. I didn't scream this time, I refused to give her the satisfaction of reducing me to a sniveling little girl in front of my Hermione. When I thought my teeth were going to break from clenching so hard she stopped and I gasped for air. Tears were streaming down my beauty's face as I glanced over at her. I tried to smirk, to remain hopeful, but who was I kidding? There was no hope. "Well, now that that's finished, there is no use for you anymore mudblood." Bellatrix raised her wand and aimed at my love. I wasn't going to let this happen, I could not let this happen. After all of this time holding back to keep them from making me shift, I let go. I felt my bones crack and grow as my muscles flexed and white fur grew over my body. Bellatrix stopped when she saw me change and for a split second I saw fear and it fed the wolf in me as i broke loose the chain that bound me and lunged at the witch knocking her to the ground. At that moment Harry Potter emerged, his face back to normal as I changed back and scooped my fallen Gryffindor up in my arms. I was weak, but for her I had to be strong, I still had to protect her. Curses werw flying as Harry and Ron dueled Mrs. Malfoy and Bellatrix. I carried Hermione behind the boys and held her close as the fighting continued.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered into wavy hair as I held her close. "You're safe now, I won't let her touch you again.". With that I stood and saw a house elf standing on the ledge behind me.

"You stupid elf!" Lestrange yelled hysterically. "You could've killed me!"

"Dobby did not mean to kill ma'am." He answered truthfully as Harry and Ron moved closer with some goblin...when did he get there? "Dobby only meant to maim or injure." Bellatrox raised her wand and with a flick of my wrist I disarmed her. The look on her face was priceless and I wanted to immortalize that image forever in my mind. Without a second thought I extended my arm while still holding Hermione with the other and levitated the woman off the ground. A deep growl reverberated through my ribs as the wolf desired revenge for my love and I was glad to oblige.

"Never again will you hurt her." I started to slowly close my fist and Bellatrix started to writhe in pain as my magic began to crush the life from her. My eyes began to glow as my vision enhanced and the need for her blood to spill became insatiable. Before my fist closed, a bruised hand gently grasped mine.

"Don't become her Jade." Brown eyes looked up at me weakly as the brunette in my arms pleaded for the woman's life. "Not like this, you...you are better than this." I growled, Bellatrix Lestrange deserved to die, my hand began to shake as tears escaped from my eyes as I thought about how this insane woman tortured Hermione and myself, how she would've killed my lion without an remorse...why did she deserve any? "Please." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before thrusting my hand forward and launching the bitch through the air. Hermione reached over and grabbed the little elf' s hand and we disapparated with a crack.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: Wounded

Sand. That's what I felt under my hands with my eyes still closed. Wet sand if you want me to be specific.

"Hermione?" My voice was raspy and it hurt my throat to speak. I was a lot weaker than I thought I was in the beginning. Now that I was out of that wretched manor, without my arms bound behind my back my body ached with being able to move freely. I crawled over to where the brunette lay a few feet away. "Are you all right?" She was bleeding from her arm and it was running into the damp ground beneath her.

"I'm ok." Hermione's voice was a whisper as I somehow made it to my feet and helped her up. "Are you?" I hadn't really thought about it until she asked me. A gentle hand brushed against my beaten face and I smiled warmly at her. It had been almost eight months since I'd seen her with our tragic good bye at the end of the last school year. She went off to hunt horcruxes and I went to sate my thirst for revenge on Snape.

_"You shouldn't go seeking someone like Snape." Hermione's voice was fresh in my mind. Her motherly, 'I know this won't end well' voice that I came to know so well. "You know he'll be surrounded by You-Know-Who's protection for killing Dumbledore."_

_ "And you shouldn't be off to hunt horcruxes by yourself." I retorted as I closed my trunk with a thud and turned to face the girl I had come to adore so deeply. _

_ "Harry and Ron will be with me." Hermione shot back and I just scoffed and ran a hand through my hair. "We're not going to get caught."_

_ "I care about you Hermione." I gently took her shoulders in my hands and faced her properly. "I understand you and your friends have to do this, so you have to understand why I have to go after Snape and Lestrange." I had a terrible problem with revenge, that's what I wanted to tell her, but I couldnc't make her worry. She nodded solemnly, finally understanding as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Be safe lion." I whispered. "The next time I see you, you'd better be alive."_

I had to laugh at myself. The next time I saw her I was chained in Malfoy Manor and bloodied to the point where I could barely recognize myself. And I wanted her to be alive when I saw her. The one thing I never thought was that Bellatrix would take interest in me when she saw me shift into my lycan form at the castle when she was defiling the Great Hall, but when I confronted Snape in the forest around the mansion, it had been a trap.

"I've been better." I finally answered as we started walking towards Harry, Ron, and the little house elf that had saved our lives. A weak smile at Harry as a tall red headed man and blonde woman approached us hastily. "Where are we?"

"Shell Cottage." Ron answered as he hugged the man that approached. "My brother, Bill and his wife live here, it's a safe house for us." The taller man was definitely a Weasley as he offered me a small smile and helped his brother and Harry towards the house. My body was screaming at me with every step I took on the wet sand towards the small cottage on the shoreline. Hermione was half supporting me as we walked and I felt guilty as my weakness began to show finally. The walk seemed to take forever as the wind blew my grimy hair around my face, I really need to bathe.

"How long had you been there?" Hermione whispered as we finally got to the front door of the house and Bill opened it and ushered us all in. "You…you look horrible." I chuckled. I couldn't help it, I did look horrible. Dried blood on much of my face and old bruises marring much of the skin that was visible. My clothes were dirty and torn and I'm sure I had a horrible smell emitting from me.

"I lost track actually." I said as I closed my eyes and tried to think clearly. "A few months after the school year started…maybe four months?" Brown eyes widened as she whipped her head to the side to look at me. I dared not meet her gaze. That gaze that would make me spill my guts about what they'd done to me if I stared too long. She always had that effect on me. "The days seemed to run together after a week or so." I could feel it, the emotion she was emitting onto me and it made me heavy. The grip around my waist got tighter as she turned and wrapped her other arm around me. It was awkward, my love holding me tight as five others watched without knowing the reason to her sudden show of affection. I'm not really sure if she had told about us and now, now it couldn't be a secret anymore. Our first "date" to Hogsmeade last year was when it had all started, well besides the moment I laid eyes on her and spoke to her the first time my first day at Hogwarts since my transfer. It was so much simpler then, how had things snowballed so far out of control?

"How are you still standing?" My lion whispered into my slumping shoulder as I tried hard to return her embrace. "What did she do to you?" She tried hard to look into my eyes, but I turned away and refused. I couldn't let her see what had happened. I couldn't in the state we were both in. Thankfully, I was saved by the silvery blonde woman whom I assumed was Bill's wife.

"Come 'Ermione." She said gently putting a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "You both need some rest. Let me tend to your wounds and I will start your friend a bath."

"Jade." I said holding out a weak hand. "My name is Jade McHale." The woman was stunning and that's me being modest. She smiled gently before carefully taking my bloody hand and giving it a small shake.

"Fleur Delacour-Weasley." Her French accent was weak, but it was definitely there and after hearing her last name it made sense as to why. "Pleased to meet you." I nodded as she tried to usher Hermione upstairs and I followed slowly. The boys went and sat down in the small living room to speak with Bill.

"You're a veela." I stated gently as we slowly made our way up the stairs. The blonde looked over her shoulder and nodded at me with a small smile on her face.

"Just a quarter." She answered softly as we reached the landing at the top of the stairs and my lion was directed into a small room while I was lead into a quaint, very clean bathroom with a very large clawed tub. "You 'ave magical creature blood too, non?" I smiled as she started the bath water and I had never been so happy to hear the sound of running water in my life.

"Half lycan." I remember the first time I had told Hermione about my heritage. Being a half lycan has some advantages in combat, but we have life long mates and the poor Gryffindor never stood a chance. "I'm a cocktail of magical creatures, my mother was half witch and my father a full lycan. A witch with lycan blood, almost too much to handle sometimes." Fleur gave me a small giggle as she dumped some sort of salt into the water and the aroma of lavender wafted into the air.

"I will admit," The veela said quietly setting up some soaps and cloths for me to use for my bath. "I 'ave never met someone with as much 'eritage as you." I gave her a weak smile, the most I could do at this point as the aroma and steam from the hot water were making my senses foggy and my muscles weak. The water stopped running and she stood up straight before heading out.

"Please," Another hoarse whisper that had been meant to be sturdier. "Take care of her for me. I hate to see her like this." Fleur smiled softly at me before nodded and shutting the wooden door. I sighed heavily before stripping off my torn clothes and carefully slipping my aching body into the hot water. The burn was immediate and mainly due to the remaining open wounds that stung from the cleansing they were receiving. As I sank down so the water was past my chin, I leaned back and closed my eyes, it had been so long since I had a relaxing sleep and my mind was just as weak as my body.

_"If you won't shift, then I'll have some fun with you."_

My eyes snapped open. Her voice was so clear in my mind. My muscles tensed which caused lightening to shoot through my nerves and gasp to catch in my lungs. Even though the hot water was helping, it was bringing everything into reality as it eased my bruises and tension. Now ever tiny movement made felt like a new muscle tearing. After taking a few deep breaths I sank back down and closed my eyes again. After a few moments of peace, I started to gently wash my wounds and face until the water in the tub became a dingy reddish brown which disgusted me beyond belief, so after draining the tub I washed it out and sat under the faucet to rinse my body. I wrapped a large, plush towel around my body and looked down at my tattered clothes.

**_Might as well just throw them away now. _**I said to myself as I rolled my eyes and with a blink of my eyes the clothes set ablaze before I opened the window and blew the ashes out into the wind. That was a part of my life I hoped I could forget easily. I stepped out the door and walked straight into the room across the hall where my Hermione lay quietly. Seeing her sleeping made me feel relaxed as I crossed the room and laid down next to her gently trying not to wake her. Fleur had healed her wounds and washed her cuts where the real Hermione was starting to shine through again. My arm wrapped around her waist naturally as I slipped under the comforter. A whimper escaped from Hermione's lips as she rolled on her side and cuddled closer to me as I breathed deep before closing my eyes to sleep.

_"Crucio!" Red light hitting my body over and over. A cold blade cutting across my skin over and over. Bellatrix Lestrange's demented smile as she tortured me and beat me. "Do you want to kill me wolfy?" She mused as she let me breath from the Cruciatus Curse. You'd think after having it cast a few times a day would build up a resistance, but it didn't. "CRUCIO!"_

"AH!" It was dark, I didn't recognize where I was, but judging from the lack of cold stone under my body and the warmth next to me, I assumed I wasn't in Malfoy Manor. Cold sweat was covering my…naked body? I forgot I didn't have any clothes besides the ones I'd burned and pulled the towel over my body.

"Jade?" Hermione's calm voice was very soothing to my ears. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" Even though it was dark I could feel Hermione's eyes falling on my scantily clad body and a burning erupted in my cheeks as I pulled the towel closer to my chest.

"I'm sorry." I whispered trying to calm my breathing. "Just…a bad dream." My forehead was damp as I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"Of Bellatrix?" My head nodded at my lion's question. Hermione sat up and gently grabbed my face forcing me to look at her. Why did she have to have eyes that could so easily see past everything I was trying to hide from her? Why was I so weak to her? "Try not to think about it." She whispered as she pressed her forehead against mine. Her skin was warm and inviting against my balmy skin as she tilted her head before pulling away to look directly in my eyes.

"Have you had any bad dreams?" I asked quietly leaning more against her. She shook her head barely as she started to caress my cheek gently which started to lull my senses.

"I think since you were there trying to fight for me." My brunette started quietly absentmindedly playing with a stray hair of mine. "It made me feel, safer with you being so close." I turned away abruptly and looked away from those deep brown eyes.

"But I couldn't keep you safe." I spat angrily clenching my teeth together. Bellatrix had tortured my lion and all I could do was growl and yell empty threats. Next time though, next time I would stay true to my words and end her existence. Hermione's gently hand found my face again and turned my head to look at her again. "I couldn't do anything."

"You'd been tortured for months Jade." Hermione whispered holding my face firmly in place so I couldn't look away this time. "Just you being there helped me stay strong knowing you fighting to help me." I sighed, looking down at the bed and hands holding the towel to my body. My eyes narrowed slightly as I thought about how that mad woman had harmed my fiery Gryffindor. Suddenly soft lips found mine in a gentle kiss which caught me off guard and a hand wrapped itself around my neck possessively. My eyes fluttered shut as I leaned forward and kissed Hermione back fully. It had been a while since we even had the opportunity to kiss one another and I was soaking it in before it had to slip away. Warmth was what was creeping through my bruised body and I reveled in it. I pulled away briefly to look into the warm brown eyes I'd come to love so deeply. "Let's try and get to sleep hm?" Hermione's voice was gentle and calming as she laid me down with my head resting on her chest. Soon the steady breathing of the girl beneath me had me drifting off into a hopefully, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: Recovery

The next morning was harsh, mainly for the fact that neither Hermione nor I got much sleep. I was still reeling from nightmares and I still haven't told her what happened to me, but I think she had an idea after witnessing firsthand what Bellatrix was capable of doing in the torture department. I had woken up before Hermione and I just laid there watching her breathe and running over her bruises and scars with my eyes. The blanket was wrapped loosely around her and I made sure my towel was still wrapped firmly around my body since didn't have anything other than a towel on under the covers. She was beautiful, even with her marred skin and scars that riddled her body. I held my breath as my lion stirred slightly and turned her head towards me as she slept and I couldn't help as I leaned forward to press my lips against her cheek.

"Hm…Jade?" Her voice was a coarse whisper as her brown eyes opened half way to look at me.

"I'm sorry, love." I whispered as I pressed my forehead against hers. "I didn't mean to wake you." She gave me a small smile as she closed her eyes again while I ran my hands through her silky locks. I pressed my lips against hers softly as she kissed back gently. The whole situation we were in was starting to make my head spin. My Hermione, my girlfriend was close to death being near Bellatrix in Malfoy's manor. She should've let me kill Lestrange, it would've done us all some good, but she wasn't like that. Bellatrix was defenseless and my brunette had honor that stopped me from crushing the life from the crazy bitch.

"It's ok." She whispered as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. "What time is it? Do you know?" I looked over at the night stand and saw an old fashioned alarm clock with the small hand on the nine.

"Nine AM." I tried to hold myself up on my elbow, but it was still sore and it demanded rest as I just laid back down and looked into the sleepy eyes of my Gryffindor. "How are you feeling?" Hermione sighed slightly as she looked at me.

"Much better," She answered softly as she stretched her arms. "Though I'm still a little tired." A gentle hand ran through her brown locks as she closed her eyes and smiled. "I love you y'know." I froze and my eyes widened slightly as hers opened and looked up at me curiously. It was the first time she had ever said it. After all we have been through so far, I never expected her to say it now after all we have been through. I didn't say anything and I could see her starting to get nervous, so I leaned over to press my lips against hers gently. Kissing her was bliss for me and made me forget the events we both had just been through.

"I…I love you too Hermione." I whispered softly as she pulled away and stared her brown eyes right into mine. Everything began to melt away as I moved closer and kissed her again, this time with more passion and hunger than I thought I could muster with my sore muscles as I rolled slightly so I was on top of her. This was bliss, the war momentarily lost as I fell into the kiss and Hermione's arms wrapped around my neck gently as to not bump my sore shoulders. I pulled away slowly and looked into deep brown eyes I had fallen so hard for. "Should we get up?" Her voice was a gentle whisper and I fought the urge to shake my head and stay in bed all day, but we needed to eat and I'm sure she wanted to make sure the others were all right.

"We should go eat at least I think." My voice was quiet as I laid my head on my girlfriend's chest and closed my eyes as the sound of her heart beat began to sooth my thoughts. "And we should see how everyone else is doing." She nodded as I lifted myself up and swung my legs over the side of the bed slowly. My body was still stiff and achy from the ordeal with Bellatrix, but my attitude was much better with all things considered. I watched as my love got a glimpse of my bare back which sent her cheeks on fire. I smirked and blushed slightly, so she handed me the blanket at the end of the bed to cover more of my body. Hermione grabbed her bag from the chair next to the bed and dug through it before pulling out a plain white t shirt of Harry's I assumed and handed it to me as well as a pair of her own boxer shorts I recognized from earlier times.

"You can borrow these for now." She smiled as she slipped on some sweat pants.

"Thanks 'Mione." I flashed a winning smile at her as I slipped on the shirt and shorts. "I shouldn't have burned my clothes I guess." She giggled slightly as she rose and tried to stretch her stiff limbs. I walked over to the other side of the bed as my lion stood and entwined our fingers as she led me to the door and down the stairs. Fleur and Bill were down in the kitchen making breakfast when we came down the stairs. I noticed Harry and Ron in the den chatting quietly until Ron looked over his shoulder and saw us.

"Hermione!" He got up and embraced my girlfriend as I moved away she tensed under his arms. "I'm so glad you're all right. Are you still hurt? Did you sleep well?" Harry cleared his throat and Ron pulled away from her with a jolt.

"Take it easy mate." Harry said gently. "She may be up and walking, but I'm sure she's not without pain. All right Hermione?" She nodded and smiled at our friends and turned her attention back to me. They both must've known that Hermione and I were together, although Ron tried his hardest to ignore it. "How are you feeling Jade?"

"I could be better." I joked and smiled at my bespectacled friend. "But it could've been worse. And you?"

"Doing well, Ron and I managed to get away with just a few scrapes." Harry smiled as he and Ron sat down at the kitchen table and Hermione slipped her hand back into mine gently. "I don't think Mr. Ollivander is doing so well though, he was very weak when I sent him with Dobby and Luna."

"'E is doing much better now." Fleur said as she set out plates and silverware for everyone. "Once I got 'im all 'ealed up, I gave 'im a Dreamless Sleep potion to 'elp 'im rest." Harry and Ron nodded as the blonde witch sent a platter of waffles in the middle of the table and the red head started to dig in immediately. Hermione and I sat down next to each other at the island in the middle of the kitchen. I didn't know the last time I had really eaten anything other than bread and the food smelled amazing. Fleur brought out some fruit and set it on the island and I grabbed a banana and started eating it slowly. It felt weird to eat actual food even something as simple as a banana and as soon as I finished it my stomach was already feeling full.

"You need to eat more than that." Hermione whispered to me handing me a piece of toast and some juice. "I know your stomach probably isn't used to eating more than a few morsels, but you need your strength." A groan, that's what came from my throat as I raised the buttered piece of bread to my mouth and took a bite. It was delicious, but my gut was telling me it couldn't hold anymore as I downed my juice instead. Thankfully Hermione was paying more attention to the food on her plate than the plethora of food on mine that I quickly banished with a quiet snap of my fingers.

"We need to talk to the goblin and Mr. Ollivander." Harry said once he finished her breakfast and took his plate to the sink. "I have some things I need to talk to him about. Like why Bellatrix thought the sword should be in her vault and then about the Deathly Hallows."

"You need to give them time to rest Harry." Bill said calmly as he took a sip from his tea. "They're not young and spry like you lot are, they need time to recuperate. Give them a few days all right?" I watched as the pony tail clad man rose and walked into the den. Harry clenched his teeth and sighed heavily. I didn't blame him for being frustrated, he wanted answers, and with the Death Eaters closing in on Hogwarts there wasn't much time to spare.

"He's right Harry." Hermione said gently as she stood and put a calming hand on her tense friend. "Mr. Ollivander and Griphook were locked down there for Gods know how long."

"Seven months." I said calmly as I took my plate to the sink and pretended to scrape leftovers off. "They were there…almost a three whole months before I got there. I heard Greyback talking about how they abducted them last summer in the middle of Diagon Alley."

"That's such a long time to be locked up like that." Ron said solemnly as he lowered his head in his hands and groaned. "They're right mate, lets at least give them a few days to get a few good meals in their gut and some rest."

"Fine!" I jumped a little as Harry stood abruptly from his chair, knocking it over. "In case you've all forgotten! We don't exactly have a lot of time to dawdle and we still have horcruxes to find! But please take all the time you need while you-know-who gets stronger! LET HIM KILL MORE PEOPLE!" In a huff of anger he stomped out the kitchen door to the beach. Hermione went to follow.

"Harry wait!" But I extended my arm and stopped her before she could follow the angry boy.

"Give him time Hermione." I said gently as I watched the retreating figure of the boy who lived through the window. "He's upset, he's forgotten that even though he's supposed to be hunting horcruxes, there's healing that needs to be done by everyone, even him. Just let him seethe it out on his own." I turned and grinned at my lion as she looked at me curiously with her bright brown eyes. "He'll come back to his senses soon." My brunette sighed and ran a hand through her wavy hair before nodding slowly. Ron was still eating noisily behind me and I turned on my heel to head back into the den to sit down. Although I was pretty much healed, my body still wasn't up to par and I could already feel the fatigue in my bones. I fell heavily onto the plush couch and immediately closed my eyes as a felt weight fall next to me.

"Are you feeling ok?" Hermione's voice was gentle and soothing as she spoke and gently laid her hand on my knee. I smiled, my eyes still closed as I opened my right eye and looked at my girlfriend.

"Just tired is all." I answered with a whisper. A small smile graced my lion's lips as she scooted closer to me and rested her head on her shoulder. "I'll try and eat more at lunch time perhaps. How are you doing?" She sighed and nuzzled deeper into my neck as her warmth began to lull me into a state of bliss. I slipped an arm around her shoulders to hold her close and slowly started to begin to forget that we were on the run from the Dark Lord himself.

"I'm tired too." She whispered as her eyes fluttered shut and her arms wrapped loosely around my waist as Ron entered and sat in the armchair across the room. Hermione didn't say much more as I rested my head back and started to drift off to sleep.

x-x

Darkness, that's was all I could see. It was endless and cold as I stood with my breath condensing in the air around me. I looked around into nothingness, it smelled familiar, yet very strange at the same time.

"Ah!" Burning, that's what I felt all of a sudden as white flames engulfed my body. My skin felt like it was going to melt off, but there was no damage that I could tell. Still my cries of pain faded into the silence. Then a purple, almost black fire started at my feet and over took the light. More burning, rising now in my chest and head as I closed my eyes and fell to my knees. My body started to change into my lycan form, but something was wrong. White fur turned dark purple and anger, no, hatred started to build in my core until all I could think about was killing. The wolf inside me was blood thirsty and soon I was seeing myself outside my own body. This form wasn't me. It was dark, jagged, and angry. I was hunched over, breathing heavily as my claws dug into darkness and yellow eyes opened manically. A twisted smile crossed my lips as I let out a bone chilling roar. I was corrupted.

x-x

I jerked forward, but Hermione's weight kept me against the couch. A cold sweat covered my forehead and I squeezed my eyes shut tight as I took a few calming breaths. A nightmare, it's always nightmares recently that keep me from getting restful sleep. That vision, it was so real. What had they done to me while I was there?

"Jade?" I looked down to see my Gryffindor rubbing her eyes and yawning which brought a smile to my face. "Are you all right? How long have we been asleep?"

"I'm ok 'Mione." My answer came out as a whisper as I scanned the room to see that Ron was gone and the sun was shining bright outside. I heard voices upstairs and recognized them as Harry's, but I couldn't quite hear the others, possibly Bill or Ron. "I think a while, Harry is back. He's upstairs talking to someone."

"You've been sleeping for a couple hours." Luna said dreamily as she entered the den and sat where Ron used to be. "I came down to get some tea when you first drifted off. Harry came back probably an hour ago looking a lot calmer. I think the sea helps with that." The blonde girl smiled and turned to look at me as concerned crossed her face. "You're looking rather pale Jade are you feeling ok?"

"Just tired I guess." I tried to lie. Luna had always been good as reading people, but after what we've all been through, I think it's expected to be acting out of character. "How are you Luna?" Changing the subject was a good idea with her.

"I'm doing well thank you." She smiled warmly at Hermione and I as she leaned back into the arm chair and took in its comfort. "Mr. Ollivander and Griphook had it worse than I did, being much younger than they are, I think I recovered faster." Silence fell me as I started thinking about the nightmare I had earlier. Hermione and Luna were chatting about the Sword of Gryffindor and that Bellatrix had a copy in her vault. My mind couldn't ignore the black flames that were in my dream, they meant something, but what? What had happened to me in the manor? Time started to run together so smoothly I forgot I had been there for almost four months. Had I missed something? Blacked out at one point? I don't remember they injected me with anything or any curses that weren't for torture. Then why did I feel the burning in my chest when I thought about the dream? Association maybe? No, it couldn't be that simple could it? I sighed heavily and stood up from the couch and shoved my hands in the pockets of my boxer shorts.

"Where are you going Jade?" My lion asked as she turned slightly to look over her shoulder.

"Just to the beach." I answered without turning around. "I…have to check on something and Luna said the sea is calming. Maybe I'll see if that's true." Hermione nodded and stood to follow me. "No 'Mione," I heard her gasp as her footsteps halted. I couldn't turn around. If I looked into her eyes, I would let her come, but I needed to find this out on my own. Had I really changed? "I just need some time, I promise I'll be back soon." I looked over my shoulder and gave her a small, reassuring smile. She reluctantly nodded and sat back down as I opened the door and walked out onto the porch. The salt water air blew calmly in my face as I closed my eyes and breathed it in deep. The crashing of the waves was rhythmic and drowned out everything else around me. When I opened my eyes, I stepped out onto the warm sand and started running along the beach. I had to get away from the cottage, just in case. Safety first after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: Intentions

As soon as I was far enough away I started to shift, it came easily. Years of meditation and practice made it second nature as I stopped at the water's edge, a good mile away from the cottage where my friends stayed. I had to make sure. My reflection in the wet sand, though distorted, was still the familiar white wolf with glowing blue eyes. It was still me. A sigh escaped my lungs as I started climbing up the nearby cliff to test my strength and endurance. It was only a nightmare and in time it would fade with all the other dark memories of that place. In my relief, I couldn't help but sit on the edge of the cliff once I reached the top and watch the waves ebb and flow steadily. Luna was right…this was calming. The sun was high and despite its warmth, a cool breeze blew gently reminding me it was still early Spring that promised warmer weather soon. My eyes closed as I sat on my haunches and took a deep breath. There was nothing around for miles and it was calming to me, there was no pollution or acrid smoke from vehicles. This was something I didn't get a lot of. Clean air with no signs of human life. The wolf inside of me craved for this, to be in its natural setting, but the human in me wanted friends and acceptance. Two things that were constantly fighting to win inside of me. There weren't many lycans around and many that did exist were in hiding. Being half made it worse, you never truly get accepted if you're not pure blooded something, whether it be human or lycan. I started to slowly change back after giving into my lycan and letting it breathe.

It was strange sometimes, having another soul inside of me, but when I shifted we became one and it never pushed or demanded control when I changed. I had heard horror stories before about how the wolf would take over the human subconscious and that's how werewolves were born when the human was too weak to handle the inner wolf. Sitting and watching the waves from the rocky out crop was very soothing and soon I noticed the sun had moved quite a bit and I had lost track of time. The shift took over once more and I jumped down and reveled as the wind whipped at my face. The wolf was giddy with excitement as I dropped down and landed on all fours in the sand with a loud thud and started sprinting towards the cottage. Being in my lcycan form made me feel freer than anything in the world, but as the house came back into I slowed my pace and began to concentrate on becoming human again. As I neared the cottage, Hermione was sitting on the front steps and her eyes lit up once she caught sight of me.

"Jade." My name flowed so easily from her lips as she stood and jogged towards me. I caught her in my arms and noticed her heavy breathing.

"You shouldn't push your body Hermione." I chastised gently as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "You still need to heal up before you can start moving that much." My arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against me so she could rest her legs. Ever since Hermione and I had become friends, it seemed I was always trying to support her in any way that I could, whether physically or emotionally. I wanted to be her pillar, someone she could count on always ever since I laid eyes on her. Now here she was, still weak from what she had gone through and running towards me as if nothing had happened.

"I'm all right." Hermione whispered as she looked up at me with her deep brown eyes. "I swear, I guess my legs just haven't gotten used to moving on sand." She smiled at me to try and throw off my attention, but I knew better and so did she. I sighed and crouched slightly as I scooped her up in my arms and smiled as she gasped slightly. Her grip around my neck got a little tighter as I started walking back towards the cottage.

"Jade, really this isn't necessary!" My lioness squeaked, I smirked at her as I opened the door and carried her inside. Harry, Ron, and Bill were in the kitchen as we entered and all staring wide eyed at me as I so easily carried my beloved into the house. My mouth started to twitch into a smile at the expressions on the boys' faces and I looked down to see Hermione's face burning red as she tried to squirm out of my arms. I obliged her and gently set her down as she cleared her throat and straightened her shirt and left the kitchen without a word, but not before shooting a glare that said 'you're in trouble'. I chuckled to myself as I nodded at the three boys and followed by mate up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." I said gently as she sat down on the bed, her face still a faint shade of red. "But I could sense how tired you were, and it wasn't from running on the sand. Please, don't push yourself ok?"

"What about you?" Hermione asked as her eyes reached mine and I tensed slightly as I felt her power over me. "Aren't you weak too? You were there for months and yet here you are, as energetic as ever and after a two hour nap."

"I'm half lycan Hermione." I reminded her gently as I kneeled down in front of her like a knight to her princess. "That means I heal a lot faster than you. I will admit, I was very tired earlier this morning, but the food must've helped." The time I've known Hermione I had learned a lot of her mannerisms and expressions and her expression right now told me she didn't believe me.

"Where did you go?" She asked firmly as she gently grabbed my face and gazed into my eyes. "And why? Please I worry when you run off alone like that." I sighed and gently placed my hand on hers, leaning into her touch. When I realized Hermione Granger was my mate, I was a little surprised, we were good friends, but once I gave in and accepted it. I had become so weak to her. All my wolf and I wanted was to please her and make sure she was safe at all times. Even before acknowledging she was my destined mate, I had always protected her when I could. And now, here I was, bending to her even though I was apprehensive to tell her about my dream.

"I had to shift Hermione." I answered truthfully as I removed one of her hands and brought it to my lips. "I had a dream…and I wanted to make sure it wasn't real." Her brown eyes widened with curiosity as she ran her other hand through my hair and I closed my eyes at the sensation.

"Can you tell me about this dream?" She asked gently as I closed my eyes. If I look her in the eyes I'd spill my guts, so I just shook my head.

"No, now that I know it's not real." I answered quietly still avoiding her penetrating gaze. Her eyes were never angry or harsh, no, but they were my weakness. They always held so much emotion and I could read them like a book and they could read me. There were several times throughout our time together that we didn't even need words to know what the other was thinking. Despite that, I looked up at her and smiled. "Please try not to dwell on it, it was nothing but a nightmare, I promise." Her eyebrow arched, she knew there was something I wasn't telling her, but I knew she wouldn't press the subject. My promises were currency to us and I never broke them or I'd have hell to pay.

"I suppose I can let it go." My lioness said as she leaned down and captured my lips with hers. She pulled away slightly so she could look in my eyes. "But try not to embarrass me in front of the boys again please, it's bad enough Ron makes such a big deal of me being with you." I smirked, I couldn't help it. The jealousy of the youngest Weasley boy fueled my confidence, and a part of me was still human after all, but the wolf in my wanted it known to all that Hermione Granger was mine. I nodded as I leaned up and crashed my lips into hers once more as she wrapped her arms loosely around my neck. In the back of my mind I knew it was slightly disrespectful to snog in someone else's bed, but not seeing Hermione in half a year made it increasingly hard to keep my hands off of her. My hands ran along her thighs to her hips and my ears perked when I heard her gasp sing into the air. Her arms tightened around my neck and pulled me closer as her hands tangled into my hair to deepen the kiss. I was starting to forget what we were talking about or where we were for that matter. All I could focus on was Hermione. She was getting lost in the throes of passion as well as I as she parted her lips and her tongue ran along my bottom lip. I sighed as my tongue greeted hers and they began teasing each other, fighting playfully for dominance. My arms wrapped possessively around her waist as I stood and lifted her with me to re-position her on the bed. I laid her down gently and looked down into her eyes before leaning down and planting soft kisses along her neck.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in years instead of months." I whispered gently against her neck as she smiled and nuzzled her face against mine affectionately.

"I know what you mean." Hermione soothed as she started slowly running her hand through my hair. The motion was calming as I closed my eyes and focused on her heartbeat. "I was so worried this whole time and I had good reason. I don't want to be separated from you again, ok?" I nodded as I supported myself on my elbows and looked down at my love. A smile spread across her lips as she leaned up and brushed her lips against mine and my hands began run up and down slowly along her sides. Her body was silk under my hands as I slipped my fingertips under the hem of her shirt and she gasped at the skin on skin contact. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hermione?" I growled slightly as I heard Ron call to her through the door. "Are you busy? Harry wants to talk to us." Hermione sighed as I sat back and she swung her legs over the bed.

"I'll be out in a minute." She called and my ears heard the boy reluctantly leave as he headed back down stairs. "I'm sorry, love. We will have to catch up later." A smile crossed her lips as she leaned down and pecked me on the lips before heading out the door and down the stairs. I sighed and laid back down on the bed with my hands behind my head. A few moments of lying there and my stomach started to grumble. I put my hand over my stomach and groaned since I really didn't even feel like I was hungry, but I had promised my lion I would try and eat more. Slowly, I made my way down stairs and noticed the doors to Bill's office were closed and could faintly hear Hermione's voice. Fleur was in the kitchen making tea and I entered and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Are you 'ungry Jade?" The blonde woman asked me kindly as she turned and wiped her hands on a dish towel. "I could make you a sandwich if you like?"

"Please Fleur." I said gently as stood and took an apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter. "I can make my own food if you just let me know where everything is. You don't need to dote on me like that." The veela smiled and brought me a sandwich anyways with a glass of water.

"Don't worry Jade." The woman said gently as she put a kind hand on my shoulder. "You need to keep up your strength and I know you didn't eat much during breakfast even though you made 'Ermione think you did." She shot me a playful glance and I ducked my head slightly as ran a hand through my hair.

"You saw that huh?" I asked bashfully and smiled shyly at her. Fleur just shook her head and chuckled as I started eating. "How are you holding up having all of us here if you don't mind me asking?" The quarter veela smiled at me and sighed lightly.

"Well it is different." She admitted as she took a seat at the table across from me. "But, it is also a nice change of pace than being 'ere alone. Although it is under troubling circumstances, it is nice to 'ave you all 'ere if we can 'elp at all. Bill and I owe 'Arry so much for taking on this burden Dumbledore 'as left for them." Fleur closed her eyes and turned her head towards the window before opening them again to watch the waves crash on the beach as a sad smile crossed her lips. "There's been so much darkness for such a long time, I'm ready for some light, oui?" I return a kind smile and nod as she turns her light blue eyes towards me as I see the kindness and also exhaustion radiating from her. A pang of guilt resonates through my chest as I think of what could happen if we are found and my wolf instincts immediately contemplate leaving to keep them safe. Even though Harry, Ron, and Hermione are the ones the Dark Lord is searching so adamantly for, Bellatrix had me in her sights and I didn't want anyone to get hurt in her wake to find me. Fleur must've seen the change on my face as her smile slowly faded and she reached across the table to take my hand in hers gently.

"Please don't think of yourself as a burden to us." She said gently as I tensed slightly at the contact and my eyes widened before looking into her soft gaze. "We…I, want to do all I can to 'elp all of you."

"I worry about everyone's safety." I answered honestly as I averted my gaze to the floor and narrowed my eyes slightly at the thought of Lestrange coming here and tearing the place apart looking for me. I wouldn't be able to handle if either Bill or Fleur got hurt because of me. "Bellatrix Lestrange is looking for me and I'd hate to have her come here. I'd hate to have her find Hermione again too before she's fully healed, I don't want to trouble you and you have been a great help to me…"

"Don't worry Jade." The blonde woman said giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "They won't find us 'ere. We are very far out of the way, not to mention this place has several wards and charms to conceal us. Try not to worry too much won't you?" I nodded solemnly as I turned my gaze back to Fleur and tried to give a reassuring smile to her. At that moment the office doors opened and the trio walked out. Ron stopped half way to the kitchen and gawked openly as his eyes fell on Fleur's hands holding mine with Hermione standing behind him. She smiled kindly at him and gave my hand another squeeze. "If you need anything let me know, oui?" I nodded again as she stood up and began preparing more sandwiches for the three that had entered the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked as she came and sat next to me. "Why was she holding your hand?" I watched her eyebrow raise slightly in question as she looked at me and I saw jealousy flash behind her brown eyes. I knew it wouldn't help the situation, but I couldn't stop the light chuckled that came from my throat and she huffed slightly before crossing her arms over her chest.

"We were just talking 'Mione." I answered carefully as I laid a hand on her knee. "I told her…I told her that I was worried about Bellatrix finding us here and I didn't want to compromise her or Bill's safety, let alone yours or Harrys…or Ron's I guess." My lion smacked me gently on the shoulder. Ron Weasley and I had always clashed for some reason. Probably because he was sore that I had the guts to pursue a relationship with Hermione while he was flitting around with that Brown girl that was in his house. An airy bimbo in my opinion, but who was I to judge someone I didn't know? That's just my observation from school. "I promise, it wasn't anything like what it looked. Just a chat." She looked sideways at me before exhaling and placing her hand over mine gently. My lioness was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry and I didn't want to incur her wrath upon me even if it was a misunderstanding, so I tried to make my explanation as clear as possible. I loved that about her. How wild she could be, but at the same time so calm and collected. She was a passionate girl that many had mistaken for aloofness since her passion was for knowledge. A toothy smile spread across her lips as she caught me staring at her absentmindedly and had to snap her fingers in front of my face to bring me back to reality.

"You weren't even listening to me were you?" She asked, amused that she had caught me all out gawking at her. Oops. I gave her a lopsided smile and just shrugged.

"I get caught up looking at you sometimes." I admitted as my shoulders relaxed and I felt a twinge of ache still left in my muscles. Months upon months with your hands chained behind your back will do that to you. Hermione blushed slightly as she leaned forward and pecked me on the cheek and I heard Ron snort in annoyance and my love shot him a glare that would send me bowing down in front of her. "Anyways, what did you all talk about? Or is it top secret?" My love shot a curious glance at Harry and he nodded slowly.

"We've made a decision on what to do next." She said quietly as I turned slightly to face her better. "After we talk to Mr. Ollivander and Griphook, it's clear to us that Bellatrix has something hidden in her vault with the way she acted when she thought I had broken in there." Anxiety flitted briefly across her beautiful face before she steeled herself once more and continued. "So we are going to try and get Griphook to get us into Gringotts to see what exactly is in her vault." I felt my heart drop into my stomach and my muscles tense as my eyes widened and I looked at Harry for confirmation. He nodded at me slowly with a determined look on his face.

"You have to be joking?" I asked quietly to my girlfriend, but she just looked down and shook her head. She knew the dangers, she knew how risky this could be for them and yet here she was telling me they already had it planned out. "That's suicide Hermione! That place is locked up tighter than Hogwarts itself." I stood suddenly and started to pace in the kitchen. The wolf in me was anxious, the thought of my mate going out and putting herself in the face of danger was making me jittery and I began to feel the fire ignite in my core. "And how exactly do you plan to do this?" Hermione slowly pulled a vial from her jeans pocket and lifted it up so I could see.

"With this. It's some of Bellatrix's hair." She paused slightly as her eyes shadowed over for a moment. "It…it fell onto my clothes while she was torturing me." I watched as she swallowed hard and put the offending hairs back in her pocket. My gaze shot to Harry and he faltered slightly at the anger that was building in my eyes.

"And you're all right with this?" I asked firmly as I clenched my fists and started breathing deeper. "You're ok with putting one of your best friends in extreme danger, and putting your trust in a goblin no less?"

"That's what I said." Ron said lazily, adding his two cents to the conversation. Harry shot him a glance and sighed before looking back into my eyes.

"She understands what needs to be done." The raven haired boy answered firmly as I stayed quiet to hear his answer. "I hate putting my friends in danger for me, but if there is a horcrux there then we have to go and destroy it."

"IF?!" My voice was rising and so was my temper. I couldn't let them do this. To let Hermione change into the mad woman and try and get into the most heavily protected bank in the wizarding community. It was madness. I felt a growl building in my throat as I turned my gaze down and tried to calm myself. "You don't even know for sure if there is one. What if you get there and there's nothing? What if you walk into a trap? I'm not willing to let you risk Hermione's life on a hunch Harry!"

"You don't think I'm worried about her?!" The boy stood suddenly and met my anger equally as we glared at each other. "You don't think I want to keep her or Ron or anyone else safe?! They know what going into this with me would be like and they've stuck by me since the very beginning! They're my best friends and if I could I'd send them somewhere safe and obliviate their memories to keep them from being found, but it's too late for that! The Dark Lord already knows who they are and it's safer for them to be with me!"

"Not when you send them on suicide missions Harry!" I yell back slamming my palms down on the table in my fit of rage. "What you're asking of them now is unheard of! No one has ever broken into a wizard bank and I assure you that Bellatrix Lestrange will have no ordinary vault." A breath, I had to breathe. My body was starting to shake from the adrenaline coursing through me and my wolf was clawing to come out, it was almost painful to keep it locked up any longer, but I couldn't let myself shift out of anger. Raw emotion like that, it was possible I could lose my senses for a short time. I took a long deep breath, in through my nose and out my mouth. "Please, please don't do this. I can't see Hermione put in such imminent danger." My eyes looked down and saw Hermione was still looking at the floor, guilt crossing her features as I tried to get her to look at me. How could she agree to this? How much more would she have to suffer before all of this could end? I knew that in order for the Voldemort to be defeated, the horcruxes had to be destroyed, but why did my lion have to be a part of that? I squeezed my eyes shut as a sharp pain shot through my chest and I grabbed where it had resonated. Out of my peripheral vision I saw my love twitch lightly and take in a sharp breath before she turned her attention to me.

"Jade?" Hermione's voice was quiet and filled with concern as I hunched forward slightly and winced as another jolt of pain shook me. "Are you ok? Sit down, please." I wanted to, but I couldn't. My body was too worked up from the argument and my mind was too busy thinking about this horrific plan the three had concocted.

"I have to get outside." I said gruffly as I turned and staggered towards the door. Harry sighed as he sat back down at the table and dropped his head in his hands. My lion was immediately at my side, sliding my arm over her shoulders and helping me walk out the door. The fresh air hit me like a wall and I breathed in slow and deep. After a few moments of silence and my calming breaths, I turned to look at Hermione who was still half supporting me. "I can't let you do this Hermione." I say quietly as she still refused to look into my eyes. She must have the same problem I do. If she looks into my eyes, I know she wouldn't go with Harry on this wild endeavor. I know she'd ask me to go or ask me for help, but she didn't look at me and it hurt me a little to know she wouldn't as long as we discussed the topic. "The danger you all will face, I can't…I don't want to lose you."

"Don't you think I feel the same?" She whispered as I felt her start to tremble under my arm. My eyes widen slightly as she finally turns her head to look at me as I see tears streaming down her face and staining her cheeks. "I don't want to do this Jade, it's like you said, dangerous and how do we even know she has a horcrux? The evidence is very strong…but what if there isn't and we get trapped in that place? I'm scared. Being with you now, I don't want to leave you, but I know that it has to be done. If there is a horcrux down there we have to destroy it and I have her hair to become her." I shook my head furiously as I turned to face her properly.

"I love you." I say firmly looking directly into her eyes and try to convey how I'm feeling to her. "I cannot lose you Hermione. If anything you shouldn't have told me your plan, how can you expect me to sit idly by as you throw yourself in harm's way? I just want you to be safe."

"I love you too." She says softly as she takes a step forward and I pull her the rest of the way into my arms. "But I won't be safe until He is defeated. I'm sorry Jade, but this has to be done. As much as I don't want to become that woman, I have to, to help Harry." My heart is aching now. My eyes are narrowed to slits as I fight back the urge to howl into the sky in sorrow. I hold her close to me and bury my face in her wavy hair.

"I just found you." I whisper gently as I start to shake again. "And I'm going to lose you all over again. How am I supposed to handle all of this?" I can feel her body start to tremble again under my arms as she begins to cry freely and I feel the sting of tears behind my eyes. "How am I supposed to function knowing you're going to be in so much danger without me there to protect you?" I felt her hands grab my shirt tightly as she buried her face against my chest. This was worse than being tortured by Lestrange. My love in my arms crying because we knew this could possibly be the last time we see each other. But I couldn't think like that. I kept telling myself they would make it out of there somehow and they'd be ok. I will see her again and it wasn't like they were leaving tomorrow, she still had healing to do before she was healthy enough to apparate.

"Forgive me." Hermione whispered as she looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "I hate being away from you, truly I do, but Harry needs me and if I can help him defeat the Dark Lord then I will do everything in my power to do so. All I want is for us to be together without having to worry all the time that someone is after me or my friends. For that to happen, I have to go with Harry and find a way to get into Gringotts." I sigh heavily as my hold around her shoulders gets firmer and she nuzzles her face against my shoulder. "I don't want to leave you." She whispers, I can feel the anguish in her voice and almost in my very being as she speaks those words. "And I can't ask you to come with us."

"You know you wouldn't have to ask." My mind was already made up before the words even left her mouth. I was going to go with them. There was no way I was going to let my beloved leave without my protection and I wasn't going to take no as an answer. "Do you remember me telling you about lycans and how we have lifelong mates?" The question ceased my love's crying for a moment as she nodded and looked up at me slightly. Her eyes were getting red and puffy from crying, but despite all that she still looked flawless to me. "Well, you felt that pain in the kitchen didn't you? When I grabbed my chest, you felt it right?"

"Y-yes I did." Hermione answered apprehensively as she lifted her gaze more to look into my eyes. "I thought it was just a coincidence; that it was us getting stressed out over the argument, but I felt it after you grabbed your chest. What does that mean?" I took a deep breath before taking a step back from her and gently cupped her face. With my thumbs I began to softly wipe away the streaks her tears had left behind and a faint smile played at her lips.

"It means that you have bonded to me." I answered quietly as I leaned down and placed my forehead against hers. "It means that you are my mate Hermione Granger." Hermione's face went blank for a moment and her jaw dropped leaving her mouth open a little. She just stared at me and I smirked at the expression.

"When…how?" She stuttered as she snapped back to real life and searched my eyes for answers.

"When you admitted your love for me, although I think I knew when I first met you to be completely honest." Her eyes widened a bit as I pulled away and kissed her forehead. "A declaration of love is all it took to bind you to me forever. I know it sounds scary, but don't think that this really changes much besides the fact that I will do almost anything to keep you safe." My lion just stared for a moment as she registered the information I had just laid on her and for a moment I thought I saw hesitation in her eyes. "Of course, if you don't want to be my mate or your feelings aren't true, you can walk away."

"No!" She exclaimed shrilly and I flinched slightly at the sound. Sometimes having heightened hearing was a horrible thing. "No, Jade, that's not what I want. I told you I love you and I meant it with every fiber of my being, it's just…it's just so much to take in right now."

"Please," I say gently as I place my hands on her shoulders and take a half step back so she can look at me properly. "I know it's a shock, but it really doesn't change the relationship much, but from now on I will be able to sense you better, like your emotions and if you're in danger. That's why I can't let you go on this mission without me. The intuition I will have on you will drive me insane." Hermione nodded as she thought about what I said. I know that Harry will try and convince me not to go with them, he might even fight with me about it saying that this is their mission and they have to go through it by themselves, but it wasn't just them now, it wasn't just Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Now it was Hermione and I, and Harry and Ron. I continued to explain to my beloved what it meant to be my mate and how it would affect her when I was in danger or pain. As I explained it became clear she was getting a little nervous. The thought of being able to feel when I'm in pain made her uneasy and I didn't blame her. "It will be a lot to get used to."

"I can already feel that you're a little anxious." Hermione said gently as a hand came up and gently caressed my cheek. I sigh heavily and she closes her eyes for a brief moment before smiling gently. "And now I can feel you relaxing. This is incredible. Will I feel when you're in pain physically like in the kitchen?"

"To be honest I don't know." I had read many books while at Hogwarts that were from my uncle on lycans and the different effects of the bonding between mates. "I hope not really, I think you felt mine in the cottage because it was caused from emotional stress, let's hope we won't find out about it in a more serious matter." My brunette just smiled and nodded as she continued to focus and I could feel her honing in on me, trying to feel what I was feeling. Her eyes were lit up with excitement and I knew she was trying to learn as much as possible from the experience.

"I take it telling you not to come will be futile?" I smirk at her question and nod slightly as I wrap my arms firmly around her waist.

"Like it or not Hermione." My voice is gentle as I address her and I see her starting to relax as her arms wrap around my neck. "You are not leaving his cottage without me. I'll follow you into the depths of hell if I have to."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Without Hesitation

Plans to break into Gringotts started immediately even after Hermione had rushed out to talk to me, the boys were already scheming and it was kind of nerve wrecking for me. When we finally went back inside, Bill was showing them schematics of the bank and where he thought Bellatrix's vault would be.

"It'll be highly protected," The red headed man said firmly as he pointed to a spot on the blue print. "Most likely in the lower levels where the…VIP vaults are and they're protected extremely well so you'll have to have a full proof plan to even get down there." I sighed heavily and brought my hand to my forehead. I was already getting a headache from all this planning and they hadn't even talked to the goblin yet. Their eyes finally looked towards Hermione and I as she stepped forward to address them.

"Everything all right 'Mione?" Ron asked as he sat up and Harry looked at her curiously before adjusting his glasses. My lion took a deep breath to steel herself and grabbed my hand.

"Jade is coming with us." Hermione said firmly as she kept contact with Harry. Ron's jaw almost fell to the floor and Harry started shaking his head vigorously.

"No." His voice was stern as he stood up and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "No that's not happening. I'm not involving anyone else that we don't need, I'm sorry Hermione, but she's staying here with Bill and Fleur until it's safe for her to get to Hogwarts to hide with the others." My brunette sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes she is Harry." She said again, a bit slower as if he didn't understand her the first time. "We talked about it and I don't want to go without her."

"I understand you guys haven't seen each other in a while." The green eyed boy said quietly as he looked down. "I haven't seen Ginny in forever, but we have to do what we have to do, Jade will just be a distraction for you. No offense." I just nodded at him, but I knew Hermione wasn't going to back down that easy.

"Was Ginny captured and tortured at Malfoy Manor for four months?" My lion hissed as she clenched her fists and a scowl crossed her face. "I'm not leaving here without her, do you understand? If she doesn't come then neither do I." Harry's eyes got huge as his mouth hung open at what Hermione said as she stood there with a very determined look on her face.

"We won't get anywhere without her mate." Ron said quietly as the raven haired boy sat down, unable to speak. "It wouldn't hurt to have her come with us, it's not like she can't hold her own." The bespectacled boy ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

"Fine." Harry said finally as he looked back at Hermione and then me. "We need you with us Hermione, so if you'll only come if Jade does, then I guess she's coming." My love immediately walked over to him and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you Harry." She mumbled quietly as he hugged her back and a smile spread across his lips. "I really appreciate it and for the record I wouldn't have stayed here if you would've said no."

"I just would've followed you." I chimed in calmly as Hermione pulled away and looked at me. "Not that you would've said no to her anyway." Harry just sighed again while he shook his head.

"Anyway," Bill said as he cleared his throat which brought everyone's attention back to the situation at hand. "Like I was saying, I know Hermione plans on making polyjuice potion to change into Bellatrix, but do you think that will work?"

"Yes." My mate answered firmly as she came back over to me and grabbed my hand. She needed the reassurance and comfort that I brought to tell everyone she was going to be ok with this covert mission even though she was becoming the very woman who had wronged her so. "I have her wand that Harry won from her, there's really no reason they shouldn't believe that I'm her."

"Except your voice." I said calmly making the obvious glitch in the plan. "You don't sound anything a like, you'll have to start practicing on how to be rude and short with people. The whole time I was at the manor Lestrange barely gave anyone more than a second's attention unless it was Narcissa, Malfoy, or the Dark Lord himself."

"You saw you-know-who?" Ron asked loudly as he almost fell out of his chair again. Hermione's brown eyes shot to me with a very concerned look that I tried to dodge by avoiding eye contact with her by staring at Harry whose expression was emanating rage.

"Yes." My answer was short and blatant since I didn't want to relive the memory of when Voldemort had come calling to see how progress was going along. "A couple times, the first time I was a little out of it so I don't remember much, but the second time…" I remembered the second time vividly. His dark eyes and pale skin that seemed to constantly glow eerily, I'd never forget that face. It along with Bellatrix Lestrange's wicked laugh were seared into my mind to the point where I could almost hear her cackle when it was silent. "The second time was a bit more memorable." A gentle pressure brought me out of my thoughts as my lioness gently squeezed my hand. I glanced down and gave her a small smile

"Well this should still work." Harry said seriously as he adjusted his glasses and set Lestrange's wand on the table. It seemed to radiate evil as it sat there with all of us staring at it. "I don't know how wise it will be to use this wand though, it's something we will have to ask Mr. Ollivander about."

"Maybe you should talk to Griphook first." I said with my eyes still trained on the crooked wand. "He'll know the best plan to get into the vaults and how. Maybe ask Fleur how he's doing. Goblins are a bit heartier than humans." At that moment the blonde French woman entered the kitchen setting down a tray with an empty plate and tea cup.

"You don't need to ask." She said gently as she turned to face the group. "Monsieur Ollivander is still a little weak, but Grip'ook is doing well. 'E's up right now if you want to try talking to 'im." Harry didn't need to be told twice as he and Ron got up abruptly and headed up the stairs.

"Suppose I should go too." Hermione sighed as she followed the boys with less exuberance. I smiled and sighed as well as I sat down at the table again where Bill was drinking some tea and Fleur joined us. Even though I had agreed to go with Hermione, that didn't mean I was ecstatic about it. The thought of breaking into a high security, Goblin run bank wasn't my idea of a picnic. It was going to be tough and very dangerous. Fleur must've seen my anxiety because she put a gently hand on my shoulder.

"They will be all right mon ami," She said gently as Bill stood to get her a cup of tea. "They 'ave been through a lot and I can't imagine this plan being their downfall."

"That's not why I'm worried." I frumbled quietly as I raised my eyes to meet the blonde's. "I'm going with them to keep Hermione safe. I can't let her leave here without me." Fleur seemed a bit shocked at this as she brought her hand up to stifle a gasp. I sighed heavily as the grip on my shoulder got tighter. "Don't try and talk me out of it, my mind is made up. I need to protect her."

"You're more than just friends aren't you?" Bill said finally as his gray eyes searching mine gently. "I mean, I know girls who are friend can hold hands and things like that, but they don't look at each other like you look at Hermione."

"How do I look at her?" My question was innocent, I was truly curious about how I looked at my lion from the view of others and hoped that Bill didn't think I was being rude.

"Like you get lost in her." The red head answered as he took a sip of his drink. His eyes glanced over at Fleur before taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. "When I look at Fleur, I know I look like a lovesick moron, but the way you look at Hermione. It's almost as if you get entranced by her or you're her knight or something." A chuckle escaped my throat as I rested my chin in my hand.

"I do protect her like she's a princess." I said airily. I did get lost when I looked at Hermione, sometimes I would just space out staring at her and not hear a word of what anyone else was saying. That's how captivating she was to me. "She's my mate, I would do anything for her and keeping her safe is at the top of my list right now. I'll do anything that I have to in order to keep her safe."

"I can see talking to you won't change your mind." Fleur said gently as she smiled at me, still holding firmly onto Bill's hand. They were a good couple. I could tell that Bill was a good, kind man and Fleur was a good fit for him being such a caring woman, but I could also feel the power radiating from her that sometimes made the wolf in me anxious. I'd never seen her show her magic or fight, so I was kind of intrigued to see her use her magic. "At least we can make sure you're all 'ealthy and well fed before you leave."

"You're too kind Fleur, truly." She was almost a mother to all of us that were here as she stood and began rummaging through a cupboard before finding a box that was full of empty potion vials.

"I will start preparing a few essential potions for you to take with you." The blonde smiled warmly at us as she went off and into the basement that I assume was hidden in case they every needed to hide us since she walked into Bill's office before disappearing through a bookshelf. The man sighed and sat back in his chair before running his hand through his long red hair.

"I never imagined we'd be helpin you lot break into Gringotts." He said as he turned his gaze up to watch the ceiling fan turn lazily. I ran my hand through my hair and rested my elbows on the table.

"If it makes you feel any better," My voice was barely a whisper before I looked up at him. "I really don't want to. No offence to them, but I don't really trust goblins."

"You're right not to, to be honest." Bill answered with a grin on his face. "I've worked with them for a long time now, never made friends with one cuz they're always wantin summin more from you if it catches their eyes. If they help you, there's always a reason as to why." I groaned and let my forehead fall to the table in front of me. That made me feel worse thinking about if we could really trust Griphook even if he did decide to help us. I rose slowly from the kitchen table and stretched my arms over my head.

"If Hermione comes back down here will you let her know I went to the room?" I asked the man as I yawned slightly and felt fatigue creeping back into my bones. "I'm a bit more tired than I thought."

"I'll call ya for dinner when it's ready." I nodded at him politely before making my way towards the stairs before catching a flash of platinum blonde out of the corner of my eyes.

"Luna?" The girl turned and looked at me with gray eyes as a small smile crossed her lips.

"Hullo Jade." She greeted gently as I walked around the sofa to see what she was doing. "I've just been reading Hermione's copy of Beedle the Bard. It's very fascinating you know to reread stories from my childhood."

"Very odd stories for a child." I teased as I looked at the story she was reading. "The Warlock's Hairy Heart? What is that story about?" Luna just smiled and glanced sideways at me.

"I forget sometimes you're not a native of Great Britain Jade so you don't readily know our nursery stories." The blonde smiled at me again and flipped back a couple pages to the beginning of the story. "The story is about a young and handsome wizard who decides to never fall in love, so he uses Dark Arts to prevent himself from doing so. His family hopes he will change, but does nothing. However, one day, he hears two servants whispering about him not having a wife, so he decides to find a talented, rich, and beautiful witch and marry her to gain everyone's envy. He meets that girl the next day. Though the girl is both "fascinated and repelled", the warlock persuades her to come to a feast at his castle. During the feast, she tells him that she needs to know he has a heart. The man shows her his beating hairy heart inside a crystal casket in his dungeon. The witch begs him to put it back inside himself. After the warlock does so, she embraces him. However, being disconnected from its body for so long, his heart has developed savage tastes as it has degenerated into an animalistic state. And so he is driven to take by force a truly human heart. He tears out the witch's heart to replace his own, but finding that he cannot magic the hairy heart back out of his chest, he cuts it out with a dagger. Thus he and the maiden both die, with him holding both hearts in his hands."

"That's kind of dark don't you think?" I eyed the images on the pages and saw a drawing a heart covered in hair and cringed inwardly. Luna just giggled, she found a manner a strange things rather normal.

"It is dark," She answered kindly as she closed the book and looked properly at me. "But this story, to me, tells me that you can't abandon your heart or it will betray you and lead you to do things that aren't in your nature. Take Tom Riddle for example. He abandoned his heart and look where he is now, tearing his soul into pieces to keep himself alive, people do desperate things when they're afraid of death."

"I think that is his nature though Luna." My voice was quiet as I straightened up and headed back towards the stairs. "Don't let my opinion ruin your reading though." Another polite smile as I waved over my shoulder before heading upstairs. My ears could hear the mumblings of Harry and Griphook as I passed his door and sighed when I heard the goblin denying Harry's request. Once I walked through the door it seemed like my muscles finally decided to give out as I collapsed on the bed which welcomed me with such soothing comfort that seemed to envelop me and soon I was lying in a daze watching the ceiling fan above me that was starting to hypnotize me. Suddenly my eyes snapped open as the door creaked and I watched my mate's brown curls come into view.

"Feeling ok love?" She whispered as she walked towards me and sat on the side of the bed. I nodded, it seemed like I was too tired to even utter a phrase as she smiled down at me and ran a gentle hand through my hair which lulled me even more.

"How'd talking with Griphook go?" I asked quietly as she moved to lay on her side next to me and continued massaging my head. "I couldn't help hearing that he got rather difficult as I passed the room." My lion sighed and buried her face in my neck.

"He was very difficult." Hermione muffled against my neck as she feathered it with kisses. "Griphook wants the sword in return for getting us into the vaults, but it's the only thing that can't destroy the horcruxes. It's quite the conundrum." I smiled at Hermione's use of words and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I'm sure there's another way to destroy the accursed things." I could feel my voice vibrate on her forehead as she sighed again and nuzzled my neck. "Try not to worry darling. You're the brightest witch of our age, I'm sure you'll figure something out." My arms wrapped around her as hers crossed in front of her chest and she rolled into me. This was very comforting to me. Hermione was all I ever needed in life and after not seeing her for so long had really made me miss being around her on an almost physical way. She was all I breathed and her essence was instantly calming to me. Now that we were bonded it was harder to be away from her, so having her this close was almost intoxicating. My lioness must've seen noticed that I was spacing out and breathing her in as she giggled before biting my neck gently by my collarbone.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered as she bit me again and again leading up to my jawline. My lips twitched as a smile formed and lips began pecking my cheek.

"Just you." I answered truthfully. This girl could ask me anything and unless I could avoid her gaze or touch, I couldn't lie to her. "How long it's been since I've seen you and how good it feels for me to hold you again. I guess distance does make the heart grow fonder hm?"

"What do you think about the plan if you don't mind me asking?" I was sort of surprised by the question as my lion scooted up so she was level with my eyes. "I'm really nervous about going through with it to be completely honest. I mean, no one has ever broken into Gringotts since they upped the security in my first year at Hogwarts. There hasn't been a break in since then." Apprehension was emanating from my love as her brow furrowed and her lips formed a thin line.

"Well I'm not a fan, you know that." I answered truthfully. Neither one of us wanted to go through with this, but what other choice did those three have? It was all or nothing now and if we held back the Dark Lord was sure to win. "But Harry is right, you all have something to do and it must be done. I won't try and stop you as long as I can come keep you safe." Hermione sighed heavily and buried her face in my neck again. "Don't worry 'Mione," A whisper danced on her hair as I leaned down to her ear. "I'll be there to make sure you all make it out ok." She nodded as and wrapped my arms tight around her and she nuzzled into my chest. A calm washed over me instantly as her arms wrapped around my waist and as if to make sure I wasn't leaving. I closed my eyes for a moment to relish the comfort that Hermione gave me and I didn't want to forget the feeling since we'd be leaving soon, but as soon as I closed my eyes the dark wolf flashed and my nerves began to tingle under my skin.

_What is that feeling? _I asked myself as I looked down at my love to make sure she was still asleep. _Something has to be wrong with me. _A soft sigh escaped my lungs as Hermione wriggled slightly as she scooted closer to me and a quiet whimper floated into the air. Whatever was wrong with me I couldn't let it affect anything right now, I had to keep my lion safe and this dark wolf wouldn't keep me from doing so.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Don't Look Down

I watched on a hill as Hermione…well, Bellatrix now, walked towards Harry and I. Ron had disguised himself as a Death Eater and I felt myself inwardly shudder as the two approached. Harry must've noticed as he put a hand on my shoulder and my muscles flinched unconsciously at the touch.

"It's still Hermione." He said gently as I swallowed hard and nodded. I knew it was still my Hermione, the girl that I loved…still my mate. But the way she looked as that woman, even the apologetic look on her face still brought back images of my time at the manor. My breath was shaky as inhaled deeply before smiling warmly as my mate came closer.

"Well?" My lion asked with a grimace on her face.

"Well, you definitely look like her." Harry answered as she brought his hand up to his chin and examined his friends. I knew it was Hermione, I could still feel her and smell her, all my senses told me it was my mate except my sigh and for some reason it kept telling me to stay alert. "Here's her wand, now just make sure that you try not to use it since Ollivander said it was dangerous and unyielding."

"Right." Hermione said quietly as she took the wand with shaky hands. "Don't use the wand…check." Brown eyes…no, now they were almost black as the soul that was supposed to be embodied before me. Bellatrix's eyes glanced over at me timidly and I flinched under the soft gaze. I looked remorsefully at Hermione who just gave me a small nod and turned away. I knew it was still her, she just looked like Bellatrix, but my instincts couldn't ignore that danger I felt when I looked at her. Ron fidgeted nervously next to her as Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak, right as the goblin was making his way towards us.

"All ready are we?" He asked in his hoarse voice as he stood next to Harry and eyed the fake Bellatrix that stood in front of him. "Bloody identical."

"I'd hope so." My lion sneered as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Polyjuice Potion can't do any less I would presume. Can we just get going now? The less time I have to spend in this body the better." I mustered up all the strength I had and put a calming hand on my mate's shoulder. She snapped her head around and looked at me as I forced out a small smile.

"It'll all be over soon love." I whispered as she took a deep breath and tried to relieve the anxiety in her muscles.

"I just want you do look at me like you love me again." She answered gently as her hand covered mine and I felt guilty then. Hermione knew I loved her more than anything, but in this form…I couldn't stand to look her in the eyes. "I know it's because of what she did to you, but the look in your eyes when you do look at me…like I'm going to kill you. I hate it." I sighed heavily and closed my eyes before embracing my fiery Gryffindor tightly. She still smelled like herself and with my eyes closed I imagined Hermione how she looked a few moments before.

"I'm sorry." My voice was airy and low as I nuzzled against her ear gently. "My instincts can't help it, eyes are a vital part of my senses and mine are telling me you're Bellatrix even though my nose says you're Hermione and my ears say you're Hermione." She sighed heavily under my arms as I felt her hands wrap around my waist. Someone cleared their throat and that's when I opened my eyes again to see Ron shuffling around nervously and Harry rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's get going." Griphook said in a very annoyed voice as he crossed his arms. I nodded and glanced down at Hermione before giving her a small smile and gently grabbing her hand. We all held hands as I felt the pull in my core of apparation and closed my eyes tightly. There was a soft crack and when my eyes opened again we were in a small alley in Diagon Alley. The goblin jumped on to Harry's back as I got as close as I could so the cloak would conceal me as well.

"Miss Lestrange." A passerby bowed his head at Hermione as he walked by.

"Evening." The man looked at her rather strangely as he nodded again with a confused look on his face as he walked away.

"Evening?!" Griphook hissed under the invisibility cloak as they walked towards Gringotts. "You have to talk more like Bellatrix or you're going to doom us all!"

"Watch it you…" Ron chastised as they got closer to the bank as an angry glare flashed through his eyes.

"No Ron," Hermione intervened quietly as she shook her head. "He's right, I need to act more like her if we're going to pull this off." She squared her shoulders as we all walked towards the giant building that was a little off balance. I took in a heavy sigh as we neared and passed the guards standing at the door. They eyed us carefully, or I should say, they were eyeing Hermione carefully thinking she was the one and only Bellatrix Lestrange. Goblins on high desks were stamping and weighing galleons, not paying much attention to a couple Death Eaters walking into the bank. As we reached the front desk, the head goblin smiled when he saw Hermione approach.

"I'd like to get into my vault." The so called Bellatrix said firmly in Hermione's voice that was a little too high pitched and nice. The goblin looked at her and held out his hand.

"Wand please." He said firmly and Hermione handed the crooked, dark piece of wood to the goblin as he inspected it and then called another to assist him.

"Is there a problem?" Hermione asked hastily as she narrowed her eyes and glared at the goblin above her.

"They know." Griphook whispered under the invisibility cloak next to my ear and instantly a dull growl resonated through my chest as I noticed the guards at the door walking towards us. Ron was fidgeting back and forth, making it ever the more obvious that something suspicious was going on.

"I have an idea." Harry whispered as he nudged his head forward and I followed in step with him as we climbed the steps and he pointed his wand at the head goblin. "Imperio." A iridescent, almost invisible plume of shimmering fog erupted from his wand and the goblin breathed in deeply through his nose to take in the fog. A large goofy smile formed on his lips as he turned back Hermione and Ron.

"Right this way Madame Lestrange." He said airily with a very cheery tone in his voice. The goblin walked down the podium and signaled the pair to follow him. I calmed down as I watched the others around relax and go back to what they were doing. A heavy sigh escaped my lungs as we followed the small creature down a few stairs to a rickety old cart that we all filed into. Once we were all in, the head goblin pushed a lever and the cart jolted forward at a surprising speed. Harry whipped the cloak off and threw it in Hermione's endless purse as we zig zagged deeper into the depths of the bank into some caverns where the vaults were. As we flew deeper a tall waterfall came into view the distance.

"Griphook!" Harry yelled through the screeching and rushing wind whipping past our ears. The cart took a sharp turn and I winced as the rusty wheels screamed against the metal of the track. "What is that?!"

"Theif's Downfall." Griphook said as he moved the other goblin out of the way to pull the lever back and the breaks to the cart shrieked as they tried to stop the momentum of the cart before reaching the water, but it was too late. We were all doused and suddenly Ron and Hermione looked like themselves and the elder goblin seemed to wake from the fog that clouded his senses. "It negates any magical enchantment or concealments and…" Before Griphook could finish the cart's floor opened up and we fell a long way down. My eyes started to water as I glanced in front of me to see my lion screaming as she fell. I swam through the air and grabbed her hands. She looked at me with fear in her eyes as I pulled her forward and cradled her and the ground came up fast underneath us. I felt my lycan rise to the surface as I righted myself so my feet were underneath me and braced my legs for impact with the rocky ground. As we neared the ground, the others stopped a few inches above the ground as I landed on my feet before my knees buckled. I crouched to one knee with Hermione still in my arms as the fall vibrated through my bones that had hardened while my wolf was at the surface. A gentle hand caressed my cheek as I looked down at my lion who was staring inquisitively into my eyes.

"Jade," She whispered as she moved my face so I was looking at her properly. "Your eyes, they're glowing." I smiled at her before standing and gently lowering her to her feet. "I've never seen them do that outside your lycan form."

"It can happen when my blood pressure rises." I answered gently as I took a few calming breaths to get my heart rate back to normal and my wolf to calm down. As the others dusted themselves off, the elder goblin started looking around, obviously confused on how he got down there.

"What are you all doing down here?!" He yelled as Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Theives!" Beady eyes darted at me and then the boys. "Traitor!" A short stubby finger pointed at Griphook.

"Imperio." I didn't catch who cast the spell this time, but soon the little beast was back in his blissful stupor.

"Lestrange's vault is this way." Griphook said firmly as he took the lead and we followed. There was a small rotunda that we were walking towards on a narrow path along the rocky wall. A loud roar echoed through the caverns as we neared and I gasped as a column of fire erupted from behind the wall. Hermione's hand found mine as we neared and her brown eyes widened with intrigue and fear.

"A dragon." I whispered as the white, winged reptile came into view. There were several scars marring its scaly skin and chains draped around its neck, one that kept it rooted to the spot. "What the hell is it doing down here?" The state of the creature was deplorable. He looked miserable as another roar shook the air and the goblin grabbed an odd looking took and began to shake it. The noise wasn't pleasant to my ears as I winced as my lion squeezed my hand a little tighter. A pained yowl escaped from the winged reptiles throat as he cowered and backed away from the torturous nose.

"It's been trained to expect pain when it hears this noise." Griphook said with amusement dripping from his voice and his lips split into an evil smile. I felt a growl grow in my chest as I narrowed my eyes and watched as Ron grabbed a tool as well and began to shake it slowly back and forth.

"That's barbaric." Hermione hissed as we slowly made our way around the pathetic beast. I felt bad for it. I never thought that dragons could have expressions, but this one did and it weighed me down as I glanced over my shoulder as we walked down a damp corridor.

"This is it." The goblin cackled as he looked up and down at the vault door. He turned back to look at Harry. "Bring him here." Potter flinched slightly before bringing the head goblin forward and pressing his hand against the vault door. Gears began to turn and the door opened creaked open slowly. I let Harry, Ron and Hermione enter first as I kept a close eye on Griphook. Regardless that he was helping us, he was still a goblin and as much as I hate to be stereotypical and discrimination to magical creatures, goblins were sneaky and conniving. As much as Harry trusted him I couldn't help the feeling that something was going to happen. The raven haired boy looked around the vault at various gold candle sticks, silver platters, and various expensive looking knick knacks. Suddenly Harry caught sight of a small gold chalice that had an engraving on it.

"There it is!" He shouted as he stepped forward to reach it. There was a metallic popping noise as I looked to the left and saw Ron knock into something on a nearby table. The object fell to the ground and began to shake before multiplying by twos. Hermione, yelped as she dropped a jeweled goblet that did the same. Soon the vault was filling with multiple copies of everything in the small room.

"It's the Gemino curse!" Griphook yelled as he and I backed towards the vault door. I hissed as the goblets touched my hands and burned it before continuing to multiply. I growled, at this rate we were all going to be crushed.

"Give me the sword!" Harry yelled at Hermione as she pulled it out of her purse and threw it to him. He swam through the sea of gold and the last I saw of him, he was extending the sword and trying to grab the cup by its handles.

"Everyone stop moving!" My lioness yelled and we all obeyed obediently as the clattering and popping stopped. I couldn't see Harry and it seemed like the silence lasted forever until he burst forth from the pile of goblets with the cup in his hand. He yelled at the goblin to open the door and the hair bristled on the back of my neck as the goblets reached my shoulders.

"First give me the sword!" That dodgy prick. That smile was on his lips again and all I wanted to do was grab the goblin by the throat and squeeze the life from him, but he needed to open the door since he was closest to it. Harry scowled as he took Gryffindor's sword and threw it at the banker.

"Now help us get out!" The boy yelled as the burning reached our necks. I looked for Hermione and she was holding her head up as if she was in a pool of rising water. Griphook grabbed the sword and took the head banker's hand to open the vault door. "Griphook!" The bastard had the gall to smirk as he exited the vault with the other goblin.

"I said I'd help you get in." He sneered as he held the sword firmly and watched us begin to drown in goblets. "I never said I'd help you get out." Another evil smile as he fled and began yelled to the guards that there were thieves in the vaults.

"I knew we couldn't trust him." I growled as I began kicked and swinging my arms to clear a path to the door. The excess of objects began to flow out of the vault door and into the corridor as I finally made it out. I reached back in and grabbed Hermione's hand to pull her out and she, in turn grabbed Harry who had a firm hold on Ron's coat. The rattling began again as Griphook made it past the dragon. I heard footsteps running towards us as Harry turned and ran up the flight of stairs to take cover behind the tall columns of the rotunda. Spells began flying immediately as that wretched goblin kept yelling that we were thieves. I watched as the head goblin, still in his foggy state, stopped and turned towards us before waving his hand. My hands clenched into fists and I was tempted to end both of those damned goblin's lives, but before I could the dragon breathed a mighty breath of fire and incinerated him.

"Reckon he deserved that." Ron said as he swallowed hard and ducked behind a column as a few guards reached the clearing. "What do we do now?" The red head yelled over the crashing of spells with the marble. I looked around the stone pillar and saw that more guards were on their way down.

"Well we're outnumbered." I said before hiding again as a red flash of light came for my face. Hermione poked her head around and I saw her brown eyes examining the situation.

"I have an idea, but it's mad." She said shaking her head slightly.

"Well I'm pretty open to anything at this point." Harry yelled as his column finally broke down and he had to dive behind the one where Ron was taking cover by.

"I need a distraction!" My lion squeaked as she dodged another curse. She made eye contact with me and I nodded, understanding her silent request. There was a slight pause between the curses being cast and I took advantage by jumping up onto the railing. The guards looked a little surprised as I revealed my location to them and jumped down in front of the dragon who was erratically breathing fire in every direction.

"Surrender or we will you deadly force!" One of the guards said as he raised his wand level to my head. I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my lips. I'm not a smug person by any means, but this was just too entertaining. I raised my hands as if surrendering and closed my eyes as I heard them approaching me.

"Bombarda!" Hermione's voice rang out as a section of the railing was blown away and the guards flinched, their attention on where the spell had come from. That was my cue. I breathed out slowly as they raised their wands, and it one swift sweep on my arm, all of them were pushed backwards by the force I was emitting. As they all flew back, a few lost their wands, I watched the three I had been with jump onto the back of the dragon and brown eyes looked at me frantically. My eyes looked down at the chain holding the beast by the neck and with a powerful swipe I broke it before leaping onto its back. The white reptile raised his head, no longer feeling the weight of the shackles that held it and took a deep breath as it looked up dreamily.

"How do we make it move?" Ron asked nervously as he noticed some of the guards regaining their composure. My mate didn't waste any time. She turned and pointed her wand at the dragon's tail and a white light shot out and struck it with a crack. That seemed to get the beast to remember he was still trapped in a cavern as he jumped up and began to ascend the stone walls towards the upper level of the bank. As we neared the surface we ran into another problem. There was several feet of marble between us and the bank and we didn't know if the dragon was going to make it through on its own.

"You all need to duck." I said loudly as I extended my hand and closed my eyes again. They listened without question surprisingly. I had to focus. We didn't have much time, but I needed to block everything out so I could focus a great amount of power into this one spell and it had to work. So I allowed my wolf to break the surface and I felt the blood give me more strength. My eyes snapped open a few meters away from the ceiling as a bright light began growing in my palm. "Bombarda Maxima!" My shout was mixed with a growl as the spell left my hand and demolished everything in its wake. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes again was the warm light of the lobby and the crashing crystal chandelier that the dragon used to pull itself up towards the large windows in the dome above it. Suddenly there was a rush of fresh air and the dragon and I took it in like we hadn't breathed in years. I was weak, that spell had taken a lot out of me and now I had to breathe. Hermione sent another spell at the beast to wake it from it reverie and I had to hang on tighter as he lurched forward. It gave its wings a few practice flaps before stumbling on the shingled roofs of a few buildings, but he finally made it up into the air and above the clouds. Harry hooted loudly with Ron as they celebrated our escape. I looked forward at Hermione's back as she looked back at me over her shoulder with a small, relieved smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

So I haven't worked on this in a while since it was one of my smaller projects, but Monkgirl's review made me look into it again and I feel like I should finish it. So thanks for motivating me monkgirl :D

* * *

Chapter 7: Free Fall

The air was chilled as it whipped past my ears and stung my eyes as the dragon flew out of London to the north. I don't know how long we had been flying when it finally started to descend. Earlier Hermione had told us it would only land to eat or rest.

"We need to jump!" Harry shouted as they started to near an expanse of land that was surrounded by mountains.

"When?" Hermione asked as the bespectacled boy looked down and saw they were over a large lake.

"Now!" I watched as my mate jumped from the dragon's back and into the black water before jumping off myself. The water was frigid and my muscles tensed as I plunged into darkness. The cold was crushing the air from my lungs as I flailed my arms and kicked my feet to try and reach the surface where my lungs could breathe again. My lungs demanded oxygen and they took it in as I felt the cold air hit my skin. I opened my eyes to see Hermione and Harry swimming towards the shore while Ron just seemed to bob up to the surface. My body seemed to freeze as I tried to make my way to the shore to join the others.

"Is everyone all right?" Hermione asked as Ron and I joined them on the bank of the lake. Ron and I nodded as he and Harry began stripping off their wet clothes.

"He knows." Harry said finally as he wiped off his glasses and Hermione handed them each a pair of dry pants and shirts. "He knows that we're searching for horcruxes and He knows we've found one."

"You can't let him in like that Harry." Hermione sighed as she wrapped a blanket around her and I.

"Hermione I can't always help it!" He argued as he put a dry shirt on. "There's one at Hogwarts, it has something to do with Ravenclaw. We have to get back there."

"They have wards throughout Hogsmeade." I added as I began to magically dry Hermione with my hands. "Death Eaters are stationed there in case you come back. They'll know immediately if you step foot in the village."

"Then I guess we'll have to be careful." Harry added as he eyed me. We seemed to clash a lot when it came to safety. I wanted to make sure Hermione was always safe and the risks he wanted to take were reckless.

"We need a plan." Hermione said as she stripped off the heavy black coat that she was wearing and switched it out for her jean jacket.

"Hermione, when have any of our plans actually worked?" The raven haired boy said as she began to rub his hands together for warmth. "We plan, we get there and all hell breaks loose."

"He's right." Ron added as he tried to dry his hair with a blanket. "We might as well wait and see what happens once we get there." I was getting frustrated. This was insane, barging into Hogsmeade that was overflowing with Death Eaters with no place to take refuge. Hermione must've noticed as I clenched my teeth because she slipped her hand into mine and squeezed it gently.

"We should wait till dark." My lion added as she began pulling things out of her purse. Harry glanced at me before he began enchanting the area to conceal it and Ron started to make a fire. I sighed heavily as I waved my hand and the tent floated out of the bag and began to set itself up. We were going to go back to Hogwarts at night fall and without a plan which apparently wasn't new to these three, but it was new to me. Even if my plans never worked out, like when I went to Malfoy Manor expecting a duel from Snape, I at least knew what I was getting myself into instead of going in blind. "Are you all right Jade?"

"I'm just worried is all." I answered truthfully as I knelt down and began making a fire pit. "You're all so reckless." Hermione giggled as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I felt the chill coming off her body from her damp clothes. I sighed as I closed my eyes and began to warm my own body to warm my mate. "You should get out of those wet clothes, 'Mione." She pressed her cheek firmly against mine as a soft sigh escaped her lungs.

"Will you help me?" She asked gently as I felt my heart flutter at her request. Our relationship had never been too physical and I was ok with that, but I can't deny that I wanted more sometimes. Who wouldn't? It's human nature, and in my case, my wolf's nature. Hermione must've seen my blush as she giggled before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the tent. "Don't come in here for a while ok?" She yelled at the boys who were still fortifying the charms. "Jade and I are going to change." I didn't look to catch the boys' looks as I followed my lioness into the tent. It was very cozy for a tent, magical tent of course so there was a lot more room than a normal tent which I appreciated. Hermione immediately pulled out some dry clothes for the both of us and before I could protest, she began to strip. I felt my cheeks get hot as I turned around to avoid the alluring figure that she was exposing to me until I felt hands slowly lifting my wet shirt up and over my head. Hermione ran her hands down my sides and I shivered at her cold touch.

"Should we be doing this right now?" My voice was a whisper as I turned slowly so I was facing my mate and she just smiled as she held my face in between her hands. Her lips were like silk moving against mine and who could argue against lips like that? My hands moved to her hips as she pulled me towards the cots in the back of the tent. I felt her body falling on the bed though our lips never disconnected as I hovered over her and worked my hands over her sides. She sighed into our kiss as her lips parted and the low growl was audible in my throat as she bit my lower lip. "You make it hard to hold back when you do things like that, Hermione." She giggled as she laid back on the cot and looked into my eyes. They were glowing, I could see the reflection in her brown eyes through the shadow of her arousal. I felt weight on my neck as she pulled me back down to meet her lips and her nails trailed down my back gently. I couldn't argue much, she was hard to resist as her hands massaged the right spots and her lips left little room for me to speak. A gentle moan escaped her lips as my hands ran up her sides under her shirt and she arched her back to my touch.

"Hermione?" It was Ron, it was always fucking Ron. "Are you two almost done? It's getting a bit cold out here." I growled, I growled loud enough for him to hear me as Hermione leaned up and gently pressed her forehead to mine.

"Give us five minutes, Ron." My love answered as I sat up, still staring at the closed flap of the tent where the boy stood. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," I answered softly as she brushed her lips along my neck and I shuddered at her warmth. "Someday though, I'm going to just let him walk in on us so maybe he won't want to bother ever again." Hermione giggled as she pecked my lips one more time and then got up to shuffle through her bag for an extra change of clothes. I sighed heavily as I sat on the cot with my head in my hands, it was hard to get rid of the adrenaline after it got flowing and now I was anxious. Hermione handed me a dry, dark grey t-shirt and I dried my pants and shoes.

"All right, Ron," Hermione said after she pulled a red hoody over her head. "You can come in now, if you must." There was a hint of annoyance in her voice that I chuckled at as she sat back down next to me before I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The red headed boy walked in very stiffly as he walked into the little kitchenette before clanking around with the kettle and started some tea. I growled slightly as I watched him. He wanted to make tea, he interrupted my alone time with Hermione for some tea. Soon Harry followed and my lion went and sat with him to discuss out next move.

"We should just apparate right into Hogsmeade." Harry said as he let the snitch in his pocket hover in front of his face. "They already have enchantments around to tell them if I'm there, but what does it matter? If we're fast enough we can get past them or find somewhere to hide. They'll think it was a false alarm."

"Harry, that's too reckless." My lion was always practical and thought everything out to a T, but some things couldn't be planned. She always had a hard time admitting that to herself. "There has to be another way in, through the Shrieking Shack perhaps?"

"That's bonkers," Ron added as I sat quietly in the chair in the large "living area" and picked up their conversation. "They're bound to have that place bound up tight or have Death Eaters livin' in it. Snape knows that there's a tunnel from the shack to the Whomping Willow."

"So that's out." Hermione sighed as she rested her elbows on the table and cradled her head in her hands. I had always admired how resilient Hermione was, whether with school or with anything else in life she encountered, but now I could see the fatigue in my mate's eyes and knew this was taking its toll on her. She was the brains behind all of Harry's dangerous operations and I could almost feel the fatigue that was rolling off of her.

"I don't think you have a choice, Hermione." I said finally as I kicked a stone that had found its way into the tent. "Harry's plan is the only one that would work. Apparating right into the village and taking a chance that we can hide before everyone shows up. What about your invisibility cloak?" I knew it was a stretch, there were some charms that could detect invisibility spells and cloaks, but it was really the only shot they had at the time. "I'll stay out in the open since they're not really looking for me." Hermione's brown eyes were glaring at me with concern and a bit of anger as I suggested the plan.

"At least someone agrees with me." The raven haired boy smirked and glanced over at me as I just sighed and shook my head. I was going to hear it later, I could tell by the way my lion was looking at me. "There's no other choice, Hermione, we have to do it. We'll leave at nightfall." Harry stood and walked into the little cove where the cots were and sat down, still staring at the snitch hovering close to him like a puppy. Hermione groaned loudly as she walked over to me and I didn't meet her gaze for a moment.

"You want to take a walk?" Hermione asked as I looked up and nodded before brushing off my pants for nonexistent dust. The brunette slid her hand into mine as she opened the flap of the tent. "We're going to check the barrier." She called back to her friends as I glanced over my shoulder and saw Ron glaring at us before I stepped out into the crisp air. It must've been afternoon, I couldn't tell if it was early or late, but the sun was still high in the sky as she walked a good ways away from the tent before Hermione spoke again.

"Jade, this is dangerous." She said quietly as she watched a flock of birds fly overhead. "I'm worried that if no one in Hogsmeade will aid us, we'll get caught again…and…" I knew what she was scared of. She was scared to go back to that manor, that horrible place where she saw me tortured and was tortured herself. I didn't blame her, I didn't want to go back either, but I would to keep her safe.

"Nothing is going to happen to you." I said firmly as I turned and placed my hands on her shoulders gently. "I'll be there, I won't let anything or anyone take you, ok? I promise." I tried hard to convey my sincerity to my beloved as I pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I don't want to lose you again." My lion whispered into my neck as I held her. "We got out of the manor and I sure as hell am not going to let you get dragged back. I won't." I sighed heavily. If it came to that I was more than happy to go back in Hermione's place, but I knew she'd fight for me, that's something I loved about her. Even if she was outweighed or outnumbered, she'd fight. I waved my hand a conjured a blanket on the ground as we sat and Hermione moved to sit in between my legs with her back against my chest. This was bliss to me, I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder as I took a long breath in as her scent filled my nose. "We've come so far and it's almost over isn't it? Whether it ends in our favor or theirs, it's almost over."

"Harry will beat him." My voice was a whisper as I pressed my nose against her neck. "You have to have faith in him."

"If faith would be the deciding factor in this battle," Hermione sighed as she pressed her back further into me. "We'd have won already." I smirked and nodded as I held her tighter. Harry had to win, he had to kill Voldemort if Hermione and I were to stay together. Under his rule, I'd be under his thumb and Hermione would most likely be killed or worse tortured for the rest of her life and I wouldn't have that. The sun was beginning to set as Hermione twisted in my arms so she was lying on her side against me and I felt her brown eyes staring at me. I looked down to see a look of anguish on her beautiful face and it broke my heart to see her like that. Before I could say anything, she leaned up and pressed her lips against my firmly, as if this would be the last kiss we'd share in the peace we were enjoying at the moment. I sighed as my eyes fluttered shut and parted my lips to deepen the kiss. Her hand found the back of my neck to pull me down into her farther as her tongue slipped into my mouth. Our tongues touched and the moan that left her throat made my muscles jump as I tangled my hand into her wavy hair.

"I love you, Hermione." I whispered as we parted momentarily to breathe. I watched as her eyes glossed over and she bit her lower tip before launching forward and burying her face in my shoulder. "No matter what happens, I will protect you and we will make it through this, ok?"

"I love you too." My lion's voice was a broken whisper as she pulled away and I saw tears brimming in her beautiful eyes. "I'm just scared of everything, everyone thinks I'm so brave for helping Harry with the horcruxes and defeating You-Know-Who, but the only reason I kept going after the debacle at the manor is because of you."

"You're one of the bravest people I know, love." I said firmly as I gently cupped her face and forced her to look in my eyes. "Everything you and your friends have been through and you decided to stay with Harry anyways, knowing the danger you would face. I'm not the one keeping you strong, you've always been brave by being the brightest witch of your age. You'll make it through this Hermione, you all will." She nodded before letting out a long sigh as the sun sank behind the mountain range in front of us. I didn't want to go back, sitting here with her in my arms was all I wanted out of life, but I knew it was almost time for us to leave and Hermione spoke up before I did.

"We should head back." She said faintly as she wiped her eyes and moved so she was kneeling in front of me. I just nodded as I stood up and Hermione flicked her want and rid the blanket from where it once laid. I gave my lion a small smile as I offered my arm to her and she slipped hers in and around my elbow. "Such a gentleman." She smirked as she huddled close to me and I relished the feel of her. As the sky got darker and we neared the tent, I saw the boys were already taking the tent down. I frowned heavily as Hermione squeezed my hand. We'd be leaving soon and I was dreading it. The idea already in my mind that if things got messy, I would lead the Death Eaters away so the others could make it back to the castle. Of course, I didn't tell Hermione about this, she'd never let me do it. Harry noticed us coming and left Ron to fold the tent as he met us half way.

"Are you two ready?" Hermione nodded and I rolled my eyes before giving him a subtle nod. "Ok, once we get things packed, we'll be off. Remember, we're sticking together, all right?" My brunette nodded again as I stayed silent. I made no such agreement and I wasn't going to lie and say that I did. A few moments later, Ron came over with the shrunken tent and Hermione slipped it into her purse. She squeezed my hand gently as she took Harry's, who in turn grabbed Ron's shoulder. We all nodded to each other before I was being sucked through a straw by my navel and shut my eyes. When I opened them again, a loud alarm, like the screeching of a cat was going off in the little village. We had landed right outside the Three Broomsticks.

"Great place to land, Potter." I hissed as he flung the invisibility cloak over us. A few men came out shouting his name and running in various directions. Death Eaters, easy to tell by their lack of any color and sunken, hollowed out faces. For some reason, all followers of the Dark Lord seemed to be malnourished and gaunt. Perhaps they all strived to look just like their pale, noseless leader.

"I didn't know where else to think of!" Harry retorted, quietly screaming at me. I scoffed as we moved under an awning of the market place and hid under a table. Hermione was latched to my arm as a couple Death Eaters entered, their shoes falling heavy on the dried out wood under their feet. They were whipping off tarps that were set over tables and if they drew the one off of the table we were under, the cloak would surely follow. I looked down at the fear on my lover's face, the emotion I hated so much to see on her perfect features. So I did what I had to do. I leaned down and pressed my lips firmly against my lion's and gave her a smirk before releasing her hand and dipping out from under the cloak.

"Jade!" I heard her call quietly before I stood up and whistled at the two men who were still searching. They turned when I whistled and I gave them a smug smirk as I sprinted off in the original direction they had come. I thought for a moment, I heard Hermione calling after me, but it didn't matter. I did what I had to do to keep her safe and I didn't regret it as I dodged down alley ways and soon a couple more men clad in black were on my tail shooting random curses at me. It was funny for some reason, how easy it was for me to dodge them or maybe it was their lack of skill which was even more amusing. Either way, I went unscathed for a while until I took a wrong turn and ran into a dead end. Normally, this wouldn't have phased me, but I had to keep their attention.

"Well, well, well," I heard an all too familiar voice muse as a figure walked up from behind the men whose wands were trained on me as if I were some sort of magnet. "Look what we have here." It was Bellatrix. I could see her crooked smile and unruly curls falling over her shoulders and face. Her voice sent chills down my spine as I thought back on the days I spent at the manor under her wand, under knife. I growled menacingly as I felt my teeth grow sharp and my nails were replaced with razor sharp claws. Sure, I was outnumbered, but they didn't know the strength of a lycan who was cornered. Any cornered animal would fight for its life, but I was fighting for Hermione. She had to make it, Harry had to make it and I would keep these cretins busy until I thought they had. This was my duty as her mate and I would follow through. I roared, very loud mind you. Two of the men cowered and ran off leaving Bellatrix and two of the Death Eaters to handle me on their own. She smirked at me and I could smell the fear rolling off the men like slime off a slug. "Come back to good ole hoggy warty Hogwarts have you? Did you come alone or is that mudblood somewhere to be found."

"Leave her out of this." I snarled as I lunged forward to grab her with my massive jaws. She dodged of course, but I still found a target and shook my head, tossing him against a brick wall with a dull thud. Bellatrix, no matter how powerful or magically inclined, would not survive this fight if it was one on one and I had to keep my mind focused in order to deal with her. She knew how to mess with my head and make me go crazy. That's when she'd have me. "I won't let you hurt her _ever _again!" That sickeningly sweet laugh, it drove me insane. I stood on my back legs and thrust my clawed hand at her as a bolt of lightning flew from my palm and barely missed her.

"You can't protect her." She jeered at me as I blocked a curse from the other man who was about ready to wet his pants. Not often do you see an eight foot tall, white lycan who can perform magic and I didn't really have the drive to deal with him. "I'll find her again and I'll do things to her that would bring you to your knees. And then, maybe, I'll let Greyback have what's left of her so he can taste that tainted blood." Damn did she know how to push my buttons. I roared, enraged at the threat she had laid for my beloved. So I lunged as she shot a curse, I let it hit me in the shoulder as my hand found her throat. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't giddy at the fact that she was in my grasp and that with a mere twitch of my hand I could snap her neck like a toothpick. But she wasn't scared, she was laughing at me and it drove my anger. My weakness. I didn't notice the man had still been there, standing behind me with his wand pointed at my back. I didn't hear him speak the words or the spell flying through the air. I did feel the pain, the searing, burning, crippling pain in my body as the red light hit me. I did feel Bellatrix slip from my grasp and cackle as she added to the torture with another curse. I did see her smiling over top of me as my world began to go black. And I did whisper Hermione's name as I passed out on the cold ground underneath me. I had failed, I told myself I would make it back to my lioness and protect her, but I failed miserably, and now I was back to where I started. In Bellatrix's grasp once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks Fumes43 for the review and I'm glad you readers are enjoying my POV project :D

* * *

Chapter 8: Black Out

My body was killing me when I came to again. The Cruciatus Curse was still tingling in my body as I was being dragged somewhere. There were stars in the sky as I looked up and groaned, there were chains bound around my wrists that pulled as I watched faces of Death Eaters sneering down at me.

"Look who we found, my Lord." Bellatrix hissed giddily as my arms dropped above my head and the pale face of Voldemort came into my blurred vision. "That wolf girl, she fought furiously, but her rage betrayed her." Voldemort sneered as his foot pressed against my cheek and I growled at the stench that was radiating off him.

"She still has some fight in her." He hissed as he kicked my face away and I bared my teeth at him. "Whatever you did to her at the manor, Bellatrix, put it into motion. We'll take her with us when we storm the castle." I hadn't noticed the Death Eaters had started attacking Hogwarts until the bright lights of their curses shot all at once. I tilted my head back and saw the barrier around the castle beginning to crumble. I groaned loudly as I rolled my body over so I was on my stomach watching the attack on the school. Suddenly Voldemort seized and began breathing heavily as Bellatrix was immediately at his side trying to figure out what was wrong with her leader. I don't know how long I had been knocked out, obviously long enough for everyone to barricade the castle. Maybe Harry and the others had destroyed another horcrux, that would explain Voldemort's behavior. Once the Dark Lord recovered he thrust out his wand and cast a spell that began to shatter the barrier.

"No," I grunted as I tried to rise to my feet. Bellatrix turned to face me and with a fluid swish of her wand, there was a dark binding around my neck and I grabbed it trying to break it off.

"Quiet, half breed." The witch snarled as she pulled me to my feet and bound my hands behind my back. Death Eaters began storming the castle and I watched in horror as several giants and other dark creatures from the forest emerged. "I want you to watch this, and when your friends are giving up, I'm going to make you watch as I kill your mudblood." I growled and tried to lunge at her, but she dodged before pressing her knife to my throat. Such a familiar sensation that it hardly fazed me anymore as I glared at her. "Oh, playing tough are you?" The barrier was falling down over the castle as the ground began to shake and I gasped as giants began emerging from the forest with the Acromantulas.

"I swear, Lestrange." I hissed as I glared at the dark haired woman. "I will be the end of you."

x-x

**Hermione's POV**

Ron and I had just destroyed the goblet in the Chamber of Secrets and the barrier was crashing down around the grounds. We were running up the stair case trying to find where trying to find out where Harry was, trying to find that last horcrux. Jade was gone, I don't know where she had gone, but her diversion had given us the chance to get away and Aberforth Dumbledore took us into his home to get us to Hogwarts. I prayed she was ok, but I didn't have time to worry as Ron searched for Harry on the Marauder's Map.

"There he is!" He pointed at the corridor on the seventh floor. I looked down at the footsteps that read 'Harry Potter' on a little banner and then it disappeared.

"He's gone." I whispered as I looked up at my friend who looked back with equal confusion. "Where could he have gone?" Ron thought for a moment as we walked through the corridors as the battle raged on outside.

"What about the Room of Requirement?" Ron said finally as he looked at me with a small smile on his lips. "You said in fifth year that it doesn't show up on the map."

"That's right." He smiled at me before jogging ahead and I stared at his retreating back, amazed he actually retained what I had said back then. "Brilliant." We ran up the stairs to the seventh floor and suddenly the door appeared on the stone wall. As we walked through the door and into the vast piles of junk students had left behind in the Room of Hidden Things, we came to a fork and Ron went one way as I went the other. I noticed a few Cornish Pixies flitting around and decided to follow them. "Harry!" I called as I saw him eyeing a small box on a pile of trinkets chairs as Malfoy and his cronies appeared behind me.

"Well, well, well," Malfoy hissed as I whipped my wand out and pointed it at him while Blaise and Goyle did the same. "What do we have here? What are you doing here Potter?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Harry retorted as I backed up to him and he had his wand trained on the three Slytherins.

"You have something that belongs to me." The blonde boy spat as he eyed the wand that Harry was carrying. "This one is my mother's, it's powerful, but it doesn't quite…get me." Suddenly, Goyle shot a curse that hit the pile of junk Harry was looking at and I watched as his green eyes followed something fly through the air and landed on a pile of old chairs. Ron rounded the corner at that moment and began dueling the three as I shot a disarming curse at Malfoy whose wand flew out of his hands before he turn and ran with Ron following. Harry immediately began climbing the mountain of chairs as I followed him when I spotted the small, silver tiara that was caught on a chair leg. Harry moved a chair and flock of Cornish Pixies came flying out and I swatted them away as my friend reached up and grabbed the diadem. As we descended the chairs, there was an ominous, orange glow in the distance.

"What is that?" Harry asked as he shoved the diadem into his jacket pocket. Soon, Ron could be heard screaming as I grabbed Harry's hand.

"Goyle's trying to set the bloody place on fire!" He screamed as he ran past us and soon a giant snake made of fire came slithering towards us. I gasped as I pulled Harry along and we made our way back to the exit. The heat in the room was stifling as we rounded a corner and a giant fire eagle came soaring towards us.

"This way!" Harry yelled as he we went down another path to be blocked by a tiger that growled menacingly and as it swiped its giant paw, it threw small flames to the floor. I looked around frantically, suddenly wishing Jade was with me as my eyes scanned the piles of random objects around us.

"There!" I pointed at a pile of broomsticks that were sitting idly against a desk. As much as I hated flying, there was no other choice. All the ways back to the door were blocked by fire as Harry and Ron grabbed brooms and I hesitated before grabbing an older model. After taking a deep steady breath, I pushed off the ground and followed my friends through the air. As we circled through the air towards the large open door, I noticed Draco and Blaise at the top of a steady burning pile of furniture as we passed and Harry looked at me with a cross between anger and guilt. "No, Harry!" I yelled as he turned back towards the boys.

"We can't leave them here!" He shouted back as I shook my head and rounded my broom to fly after him. Ron was at my side instantly as we went back towards the Slytherins.

"If we die for them I'm gonna kill Harry!" Ron screamed as I watched my friend try and grab Malfoy's hand and miss. Ron shot forward and grabbed Blaise by the back of his coat and hauled him up onto the broom as Harry whipped around again and Draco jumped on the back of his broom. This was insane, never in a million years would I have thought we'd be saving Draco Malfoy's life, the person who had tormented us for seven years at school, but Harry was a good person. I leaned down against my broom as it shot forward and the flames grew bigger as I looked over my shoulder. As my friends and I reached the exit, the explosion of fire threw us from our brooms and the diadem fell from Harry's pocket. I hit the floor hard enough for my vision to blur as I watched Ron kick the trinket into the room of fire. As it burst into flames, I saw Voldemort's face contort just as the doors shut and I lost consciousness.

x-x

When my eyes opened again, my body was aching and my eyes burned as I felt two solid bodies under my arms.

"She's awake." It was Ron speaking as I saw students running past us and curses being thrown into the air. I shook my head vigorously to shake the rest of the blur from my eyes and took a deep breath in. "Hermione!" We stopped moving as I was set down behind a large stone column for cover as Harry moved in front of me, placed his hands on my shoulders and gave me a gentle shake.

"Are you all right?" A blast hit the stone next to his head and I had to blink a few times before I fully regained my senses.

"What happened?!" I lurched forward and whipped out my wand to fight back.

"You blacked out." Harry answered as he helped me stand and whispered something I couldn't hear, but suddenly my body seemed to regain most of its energy. "Ron and I dragged you to a safe place until you recovered, but I found where _He _is and we have to get to him. He's really weak and I think the snake is the last one. He's down at the docks." I nodded, as I looked in Harry's eyes before he nodded at me and pulled out his wand.

"Let's go."

x-x

**Jade's POV**

We were in the forest, if I hadn't been bound like a dog I would've actually been enjoying myself. My wolf craved the forest and being it fed me like a fish in water. I took a deep breath in as Voldemort appeared in front of me, smiling.

"He's got an hour to be here." The man hissed as his giant snake coiled at his feet. "Then we'll kill everyone in the castle." I growled and tried to lunge forward, but Bellatrix held me tight as her leather binds wrapped around my upper body and held me firm. The witch laughed at me as she yanked me back and I fell onto my back.

"Easy now, wolfy." Bellatrix hissed over me as she smirked and pulled me to my feet. "We want you to be awake to see this."

"He won't come!" I shouted at Voldemort as he turned his back to me and the Death Eaters around my chuckled. I wanted to rip them shreds, my drive to tear them all apart was steadily building as I felt my muscles tense and a roar vibrate in my throat. A man next to me faltered back as the roar ripped from my throat and echoed through the air, but Bellatrix only sighed.

"If he cares about his friends," Voldemort muttered, almost to himself more than the others around him. "He'll come." Suddenly there was a crashing to my left as I watched a man with a thick rope in his hands that was attached to Hagrid's neck. I swallowed hard, the half giant looked ragged and weak as he followed the man with a limp. My eyes widened as I saw him look at me with anguish painted on his face. That's when I snapped and I felt a burning in my chest as I flexed my arms and heard the leather groan as it stretched. I clenched my jaw as I felt my teeth get sharper until the binds broke. I heard gasps as I crouched forward, steam rolling off of my skin as I looked over at Bellatrix who had shock on her face and it made me weirdly happy. I ran over to the man binding the half giant and cut his throat with my newly formed claws before rounding on another man who was coming after me.

"STOP HER!" Voldemort yelled as he pointed at me and two more men advanced. Something was different. My rage was fueling my shift, but it felt, rough. Like sandpaper as I held it back. I dodged curses and grabbed one man by the throat before throwing him across the small clearing and disarmed the other before wrapping my arm around his neck and waited until he stopped breathing.

"Come on!" I growled as I stood between Hagrid and the group of dark followers who were between charging and running from me. I was breathing heavy as a sharp pain filled my chest and I doubled over as a sharp ringing in my ears deafened me. My cries of pain were echoing in the air as I saw Bellatrix walk over and bind me again. What was wrong with me?

"Keep her on a tighter leash, Bella!" The Dark Lord snapped as I continued to writhe in pain under the binds. "She could undo all we've had planned for all these long years."

"Don't worry my Lord." The deranged woman hissed as she smiled down at me and I gasped when I saw my reflection in her black eyes. "She's under my control more than she knows." I could move, I was staring at myself in her eyes as dragged me back to where I once kneeled. My eyes were yellow. The time passed slowly for me as I tried to remember my dreams and the change in my eye color. What did it mean? An hour must've passed as I heard rustling in the woods and Harry stepped into the clearing.

"No…Harry what are you doing!?" I shouted as I stood and Bellatrix pulled me back. "Get out of here!"

"Jade!" He looked confused as he looked at me and then Hagrid who was behind me. "No…this had to end."

"Harry Potter," Voldemort whispered as he drew his wand and stepped towards the boy. "The Boy Who Lived…come to die." There was a moment when I thought maybe Harry would fight back, maybe this was a ruse and people were going to jump out from the trees and start attacking. But there was nothing as I watched Voldemort speak the words and the green light shot towards the boy. I screamed. I cried out as I watched Harry fall to the ground with a lifeless thud. Voldemort had fallen too and immediately I was forgotten by Bellatrix who went and knelt by her lord. I was frozen. All we had fought for, everything we were trying to protect shattered. Harry was dead and there wasn't anything I could've done differently to stop it. Hagrid was crying, I could hear his bellows faintly through the ringing in my ears as the Dark Lord finally rose and ordered a woman with blonde hair and dark low lights to check Harry's body. I didn't notice that I had started crying, but there were tears streaming down from my eyes as I stared.

"He's dead." The woman said firmly after leaning down to check his heartbeat. "Harry Potter is dead." Hagrid cried out in anguish as I just stared, I didn't even notice when the half giant had gone forward on Voldemort's order to carry the boy back to the castle or when Bellatrix began dragging me along after her. I was caught in a daze as I walked aimlessly after the woman pulling on my leash. We crossed the stone bridge and I saw the remnants of the stone soldiers who had been demolished by wizards and giants alike and the blood that was staining the ground as we reached the courtyard of the castle. There was a large crowd gather as Bellatrix held me tightly.

"Who is that?" I heard someone in front of the castle doors ask. It was Ginny, the ringing in my ears had stopped enough where I could recognize voices and I felt a pang of guilt as she continued to speak. "Neville, who is that?"

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort shouted and I heard the red head's cries of anguish as she tried to rush towards us and the noseless man to my right raised his hand and stopped her. "Silence! The boy is dead, and the war is over. There is no more need to spill magical blood and I am going to be a generous Lord and give you all the chance to join us. So, who will cross over?"

"Draco!" The woman who had inspected Harry hissed as I glanced behind me. It must've been his mother and my eyes scanned the Hogwarts crowd to see the platinum haired boy standing amongst his peers. "Come, Draco!" Reluctantly, the boy made his way over and Voldemort hugged him.

"Welcome home, Draco." He smirked as Malfoy passed him and went to stand with his parents. "Anyone else?" No one moved as Voldemort's eyes perused the crowd. "Come now…no one? We already have Potter's dead body and," Bellatrix pushed me forward as I fell to my knees. "Your lycan, there is no hope for and of you."

"Jade!" My lioness's voice broke through my daze as I raised my eyes and found her, tears streaming down her beautiful face. "No!" Her cries weakened me, her sadness weighed me down so much that it was almost unbearable to keep myself upright at the moment and Voldemort just laughed.

"She's mine now, mudblood." I tensed at the word as Bellatrix laughed and a few other Death Eaters behind me spat at the word. I felt that familiar burning erupt in my chest as I glanced up at the pale skinned man and growled. "Oh ho! It seems this one still has some fight in her!" I stood and felt my skin catch fire as I bared my teeth and growled at him. I vaguely felt the witch who held me pull on my binds, but ignored it as it faded against my thickening skin. I didn't care anymore. Harry was dead, the prophecy stated he had to be the one to kill Voldemort, but he wasn't there anymore. It was a last ditch effort that I had to take as I released a might roar that shook the air and Bellatrix covered her ears, releasing my leash. I took advantage and flexed all my muscles at once, ripping the leather apart once again as my eyes burned with a new color.

"Don't you ever call her that!" I shouted as my bones broke and reformed under my muscles and fur started to replace skin, but it wasn't the normal white I was used to and at this point, I didn't care. The dark brown, almost purple fur grew over my body as I lurched forward and dug my claws into the stone as I threw my head back and released another roar. Something was taking over me. Something I had never felt before until recently. The sandpaper feeling was all over my skin, agitating me as my shift completed and sending me into a craze as I charged the man next to me, snapping my jaws tight around his throat as thick blood oozed into my mouth. This wasn't me, I never killed like this. I had never been this ruthless, but now that the dam had been broken the rush couldn't be stopped. There were cheers from the other group of people and I glanced over my shoulder to see Harry drop from Hagrid's arms and dash across the courtyard, shooting random hexes at the snake by Voldemort's feet. That's when I realized that it was the last horcrux. It had to be if Harry was trying to kill it.

"Kill them all!" The Dark Lord shouted as he tried to curse Harry's retreating figure. I charged him, slammed him with my shoulder so he flew off balance and landed a few feet away on his back. "Nagini, kill!" He pointed his wand at me as his giant reptile sprung forward and I caught the snake's head in my clawed hands. It was hard to keep control of this creature that was one solid muscle with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and I growled as it latched onto my shoulder and began to coil itself around my body. I bit at it trying to get it to release me as I kept my arms a good ways away from my body so it wouldn't crush me. My claws sank into its body as I began to pry it off of me. I watched as Death Eaters apparated away, too cowardly to stay and fight for their master as the others charged the castle.

"Reducto!" I was stunned to see a spell hit the snake in the head and it was momentarily distracted from trying to crush me to death as it turned on Hermione. The look on her face melted from determination to fear as the snake advanced on her and she kept casting spells that deflected off of the creature as if it was coated with and anti-magic layer. That's when I grabbed the slithering mass, digging my claws deep into its body as I dragged it back towards me. It hissed before whipping around and launching forward towards my face. I dodged and clamped my jaws around its body right behind its massive head. It hissed in pain as I bit down harder, my teeth ripping through the muscles like a hot knife through butter. My bloodlust was starting to cloud my judgment and with one mighty jerk of my neck, I tore the snake apart. It disintegrated in my jaws like dust as a thin wisp of smoke groaned and dissipated into the air. I was panting heavily as stared at the ground, my adrenaline racing through my body as I heard the muffled voice of my love, but she wasn't my love right now. I couldn't see her clearly. All I could hear was her heartbeat thundering in my ears and all I could see was the pulse palpitating in her neck. I found myself wondering what her blood tasted like, what her flesh would feel like when my teeth tore through it. In the back of my conscious mind I knew this wasn't me. I knew I didn't want to harm Hermione, but I was infected. Something had happened to me in the manor, something that Bellatrix had done and it was corrupting me.

"Hermione…" I snarled as my hands found her shoulders and I couldn't help but sink my claws into her flesh lightly. She winced and I growled before pushing her away. "Get away from me…now! Something is wrong…"

"Jade…" She approached me again with a hand outstretched towards me and again, I found my lust for her taste and blood taking over every ounce of control that I had.

"NO!" I roared as I pushed her hand away and glared at her with glowing yellow eyes that were reflecting brightly in her brown orbs. "Go! I…I want to kill you, Hermione! You have to go now before I can't hold back anymore." A burning ignited in my head as I grabbed it before roaring in pain. "LEAVE!" Hermione flinched before looking towards the castle and then back at me, but she finally conceded and ran away from me. It was for the best. Whatever was inside of me now wanted her dead. I wanted to see her blood run on the ground and I wanted to tear the flesh from her bones. "AHHHH!" I fell to my knees as the fire spread down my spine and into the rest of my body. I had to find Bellatrix, whatever this was, it was her fault and she had to fix it. I tried to steady my mind enough to find her scent. It was coming from the school and I got down on all fours before galloping off towards the doors. Trying to keep my mind clear enough to ignore the growing scent of blood in the air around me. I entered the Great Hall to find the battle raging. A curse flew past my head and I grabbed the nearest Death Eater before snapping his neck. That's when I saw her, dueling with Ginny Weasley, that bitch who had changed me, turned me into this monster that wanted only to kill and it didn't care who. "BELLATRIX!" My roar filled the hall as people paused to look at me, the dark wolf with yellow eyes who was baring its teeth at the witch who just smirked. I growled before pinning my ears back and lunging towards the woman. The curses she cast hit me, but there was no pain, there was nothing but my rage fueling me until I tackled her to the ground.

"You look a little different, wolfy." She jeered as I snarled and glared down at her under my massive clawed hands. "Did something happen?"

"What the hell did you do to me?!" I shouted as my claws sunk into her soft flesh on her upper arms. "What did you do?!" She chuckled as if it was an inside joke, a prank she had played that was supposed to have some innocent outcome.

"I released your true nature." Bellatrix's smirk, it made me want to tear the lips from her face. "That rage you had pent up, I released it and this is what you turned into. A blood thirsty beast who only wants to kill. So kill for me." She dug her nails into the flesh of my shoulder and I saw her black nail polish slither into my skin. It stung, like she had injected me with acid and soon the bloodlust became unbearable as my mouth began to water and my breathing got ragged. Within minutes, I wasn't myself. I was watching as I released the witch under me and turned to the nearest human, a student and buried my claws into their back.

"NO!" I screamed, but my mouth didn't open, nor did a sound come from my throat as a victorious howl rang into the air instead. I was watching my body kill and I couldn't control it. I saw Bellatrix smirking as I turned to a Death Eater and grabbed him by the head before snapping his neck. "STOP! PLEASE!" I was trying to plead with something or someone who had control of my body now. This can't be happening. More people…thankfully, mainly Death Eaters were torn apart, their throats ripped open or crushed in my jaws as I went on my killing spree. Soon I felt myself giving up. My conscious that knew who I was fading as I closed my eyes and let my will to fight die. It was over, I was losing. I just prayed that Hermione didn't come near me.

x-x

**Hermione's POV**

The Great Hall was stinking of blood as I ran in and saw Bellatrix dueling Mrs. Weasley. There were several corpses in there and I wondered if they had all been from the crazy witch, until I saw a large dark figure crushing a man's neck in its jaws.

"Jade." My hand flew to my mouth as I gasped. There was blood dripping from her jaws as she tossed the lifeless body in her teeth aside and searched the hall, as if looking for her next kill. Something was off about my mate ever since she had shifted in the courtyard. Her white fur was dark, almost like it had been bloodstained and her once bright blue eyes were a golden yellow.

"Do you like my new pet, mudblood?!" Bellatrix's ecstatic voice rang as I saw Mrs. Weasley get knocked back and into Ginny who was standing behind her. They were momentarily lost to Bellatrix as she noticed me and walked over as Jade caught the movement and snarled. "She's much better this way I think. A mindless killing machine, whose bloodlust can't be purged. Isn't she magnificent?"

"What did you do to her?" I whispered as Jade curled her lips and began stalking towards us. "She's not herself." The witch cackled as I watched the thick blood drip from my lover's claws and teeth as she roared and I backed away slowly.

"I injected her with some of my essence." The witch answered as she eyed Jade like she was her child. "It was an experiment I had been itching to try and look how it turned out. She's the perfect killing machine." My heart broke. My mate was no longer there as I stared into glowing gold eyes and saw nothing. There was nothing of Jade left in there as I raised my wand at Bellatrix. She would pay for what she did. My eyes started to water as a Death Eater moved behind Jade which had been a mistake as the great lycan turned and pounced on him before sinking her massive teeth into his neck. I cringed. I had never seen Jade kill before, at least, not as ruthless as this.

"Diffindo!" I shouted as I swished my wand and a clean blade flew towards Bellatrix who deflected it easily. I shot curse after curse, pushing the witch back farther and farther. "Change her back!" My anger was rising as my opponent just laughed and began attacking me with spells far beyond my learning.

"She's mine now." The woman hissed as she knocked me off my feet and disarmed me. "Kill her." Bellatrix looked towards the lycan who turned towards me before launching forward on all fours and pinning me down by my shoulders. The weight Jade was forcing on me was incredible. I winced as my shoulders dug into the jagged stone beneath me and I looked up into eyes that used to be a crystalline blue.

"Jade," I pleaded sadly as a deep growl vibrated through her throat and shook my body. "Please, don't do this. I'm your mate, your love." I was crying now as blood stained teeth gleamed threateningly at me and Jade opened her mouth as she leaned back to attack. It was no use. Jade was lost to me and there was no chance of me fighting back without my wand. My heart was aching as I thought of the time that had been stolen from us and suddenly I was angry again, to know I was going to die because of that deranged woman. "I love you, Jade." I whispered as I closed my eyes and hot tears burned trails down my cheeks. "I hope you can hear me." I lifted my hand and gently caressed the lycan's face which seemed to startle her slightly as she pulled back as if I had burned her. My eyes widened as I watched Jade sit back on her knees and clutch her face. It was smoking and sizzling and I could see a mark that had formed when my hand had touched her. The mark grew bigger as Jade howled in pain and I summoned my wand back to me as Bellatrix watched in anger.

"What did you do to her?!" She shouted as she Jade's body being engulfed in thick white smoke.

"H-Hermione?" Her voice. Her lovely, smooth, loving voice was heaven in my ears as I watched blue erupt from her large pupils and cascade over the gold. She groaned as her body shrank and shed the dark fur and soon she was her human self again. Blue eyes and all.

"Avada Kedavra!" I heard the spell and I saw Bellatrix's wand trained on me, but I couldn't move.

"Protego!" Jade extended her hand as she stood in front of me and deflected the spell and glared at witch standing in front of us. She growled before flicking her wrist and sent Bellatrix flying into the wall across the hall. The witch fell with a heavy thud as Jade ran over and grabbed her by the throat before she could regain her senses. "I should've killed you when I had the chance." She hissed as I saw her grip tighten. I couldn't look. As much as I wanted her dead, I knew Jade was dragging it out for all the horrible things she had done to both of us. So I turned my head as Bellatrix began to choke and gasp for air until I heard a sickening snap, a heavy thud followed as her body fell to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

So this was sort of an experiment and a bit shorter chapters than my other stories, but hopefully it's not too rushed or confusing to follow. As always I will get to the typos and whatnot when I reread :)

* * *

Chapter 9: Afterglow

**Jade's POV:**

I stood there, panting, staring down at the woman who had caused my lion and I so much pain, or more so, the body of the woman. There was no life in her eyes anymore as they stared blankly up at the ceiling as curses were still flying through the air. I heard footsteps coming up behind me and spun around to see Hermione, eyes wide and face pale. My adrenaline was still raging as I tried to inhale as much oxygen as my lungs could accommodate before I clenched my jaw and focused on subduing the rage in my body. As soon as I opened my eyes, her arms were around my neck and I froze as before I swung her around, out of the path of an oncoming curse.

"She'll never hurt you again." I whispered as I held her close, my eyes not straying from the battle that was still raging around us. I watched as Fleur defended Ginny Weasley from a stunning spell and then knocked the Death Eater away who had cast it. "But we can celebrate later, we need to help our friends." Hermione pulled away and nodded before brandishing her wand. I watched her take a deep, shaky breath before turning and throwing herself in the chaos as I searched around for the strongest opponent. I watched as the Weasley twins were dueling Fenrir Greyback and a few of his snatchers, that was my target. That mangy werewolf who killed children for fun, it disgusted me and was enough to fuel my shift. I marveled at the smoothness of my change as the pure white engulfed my body and I dropped to all fours before bounding towards the two red headed teens. The twins froze as I stopped between them and the greasy looking man whose mouth was dripping with blood. "You two go help someone else." I said calmly as I looked over my shoulder. "I will take care of them." They didn't need to be told twice as they went to protect their sister and mother as my blue eyes glared at the man in front of me.

"You think just because you're a lycan you can kill me so easy?" Greyback sent his lackeys at me, knowing I was going to kill them. As the spells flew at me, I dodged and backhanded one man who had black paint over his eyes before he flew across the hall. The other cast a cutting curse which caught my left shoulder, but I ignored it before picking him up and throwing him at Greyback who merely sidestepped out of the way. "Just you and me then?" I watched as the whites of his eyes turned black and his eyes began to glow as he growled and extended his claws. I had to give the man credit, for being so burly and tall, he was agile as I dodged his claws that sang through the air. "You're weak, protecting people and falling in love. That just gives you something you have to pay attention to. Me? I don't care if my followers die as long as I move forward!" I jumped out of the way as his claws scratched the wall and sparks flew from them. I noticed that the Death Eaters were becoming outnumbered and many of them had fled except for a few that had surrendered.

"She fuels me." I said angrily as I snapped my jaws and sprang forward towards the man who whipped out his wand and swished it rapidly, sending a body binding curse towards me. It barely missed as I crouched and snarled. "My love gives me purpose and it makes me stronger!" A carnal roar ripped from my lungs as I felt magic rolling off my body before my hand thrust forward and a blue light shot forward, catching Greyback off guard and knocking him against the wall. His body slumped forward as Mr. Weasley ran forward and bound him tight in chains. Hermione was immediately at my side and was inspecting my left shoulder that had been mangled by the curse. I had almost forgotten as my glowing eyes glanced down to see a warm light emanating from her wand as my wounds began to close. Slowly, my eyes fluttered shut and when I opened them again, I was only a couple inches taller than my lioness instead of towering two and half feet over her.

"It's over." She whispered as she let out a breathy sigh. "Look." She pointed her hand towards the doors of the Great Hall and there was Harry Potter standing there, bloody and bruised, but there he was, alive. I blinked a few times as people around me ran towards him smiling and hugging him. It was clear he was in some sort of shock, perhaps having a hard time realizing after seven long years, his fight was finally over. Hermione's hand slipped into mine as she smiled kindly before leading me over to her friend. I saw Ron pull Harry into a brotherly hug that the green eyed boy gladly returned with his smile growing larger by the second. My lion's hand detached from mine as she couldn't contain her excitement and ran towards the two boys before wrapping her arms around the both of them. A smile spread across my lips as I watched the scene in front of me. The Golden Trio had survived and even though many of our friends had lost their lives, it was hard not to feel relief from the mere fact that Lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard for almost two decades, was finally and irrevocably dead. Arms were around me suddenly and I gasped as my wounded arm was squeezed.

"You made it out alive, hm?" A light, airy voice asked in my ear as blonde hair tickled my nose as the familiar smell of coffee and vanilla floated into my senses. "I'm so 'appy to see that you are well." Fleur pulled away, her hands finding my bloodstained and bruised face as my eyes connected with her sky blue orbs. I had grown rather fond of the woman after she had taken such good care of us when we were at her home and was glad to see that, other than a few bruises and torn robes, she was uninjured.

"It's good to see you're ok too, Fleur." I said finally with a small smile as the exhaustion began to worm its way into my muscles. Smiling even, seemed to take all m energy as Fleur moved my face around gently, inspecting my bruises and cuts on my neck and face. "I survived two run-ins with Bellatrix Lestrange, so I consider myself pretty lucky. How about Bill?"

"Nothing that can't be 'ealed completely within a few days." The blonde Veela said with a gentle smile as she looked past my shoulder to see all of the Weasleys surrounding Harry. "I'm glad that they all made it, they are such a close knit family, I can't imagine what would've 'appened if any of them 'ad died." It was a very true statement as I watched the red headed family smile and hug Hermione who was smiling brightly before her brown eyes fell on me. That was something I would be missing out on, a family. Sure I could always go back to the states and find my uncles and cousins, but it's not the same. I would never have the closeness that the Weasleys have. My lion must've been able to sense my mood as she wiggled her way out of the crowd and walked over to me.

"Hullo, Fleur," Hermione greeted with a smile as the blonde's hands slipped from my face and she wrapped her arms around my lion who returned the hug zealously. It was easy to see that both of them were happy the other had survived. "Are you all right, love?" My lion's brown eyes were swimming with concern as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I'm just happy that we made it." I whispered into her wavy hair as her arms snaked around my neck and held me tight. "I'm happy that you're safe."

x-x

Three months had passed since the Battle at Hogwarts, and after the funerals of the students, faculty members, and Order members who had lost their lives, it was finally time to begin rebuilding the school and their lives. Of course, Hermione was all about helping rebuild the castle and she and I had spent the good part of May helping. It was June now and in the month that had passed, Hermione and I had found a flat in London and were roommates with Ginny and Luna Lovegood until Grimmauld Place was cleaned up. Harry had insisted that Ginny and Hermione not go until he had 'livened' up the place. The sun was just breaking the horizon as a warm breeze blew through the open window.

"Good morning, love." I greeted as a groggy Hermione walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. Even though it had been a long time since I had been in Malfoy Manor and I had disposed of Bellatrix myself, but I still found myself having nightmares of her cackling inside my head and the dark wolf bursting forth from my body. "I just made some fresh coffee."

"Did you have another nightmare?" My love asked as she poured herself a mug and came and sat down next to me. My muscles tensed slightly as I nodded and gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry Jade, was it bad?" My hair swished as I shook my head and felt her hand rest on mine lightly.

"Just the normal." I sighed as I sipped on my coffee and gave my lion's hand a squeeze. "They're becoming less frequent at least. I didn't wake you when I got out of bed, did I?" Hermione sighed softly and yawned.

"I did miss your presence in bed." She said gently as she leaned over and pecked me on the cheek. "If you'd like I can brew you a Dreamless Sleep Potion for you to take tonight?" Her brown eyes were gazing expectantly at me as I shook my head and gently took her hand in mine.

"This is something I have to deal with, Hermione." My voice was gentle as I slowly stroked the back of her hand with my thumb and reveled in the softness of her skin. "I know she's gone and I know that there's no way she could hurt you or I anymore, but something in my mind just won't let it go." I hadn't told her yet, mainly because I didn't want her to worry, but I had a thought that Bellatrix's essence was still inside me somewhere. Sure, I had killed that deranged bitch, but something in me hadn't felt right ever since the battle, though it had subsided since. It was like a constant ache somewhere in my body that I couldn't relieve and it was starting to worry me. I must've been scowling, because Hermione leaned forward and took my face between her hands so I was staring into her warm brown eyes that could melt the coldest of hearts.

"Let me help you, Jade." My lion got up and sat on my lap to gently rest her forehead against mine. Instantly my muscles relaxed as my arms made their way around her waist and a heavy sigh escaped my lungs. "If something is bothering you let me help, I hate seeing you so run down when you don't get sleep." A smile spread on my face at my lion's worry as I leaned up and pressed my lips against hers gently. We hadn't really had much alone time after the war had ended, Hermione, Ron, and Harry had expectantly became famous and the first month and a half after the wake had them busy with interviews with various papers from all over the world. Not to mention the ones that wanted to interview me since I was dating the Brightest Witch in the world and The Brain behind Harry Potter, so says the Daily Prophet. My mind ground to a halt as Hermione's lips parted and her teeth gently grazed against my bottom lip which caused my breath to freeze in my lungs. Her hands burned me as one moved to the back of my neck and the other tangled gently in my hair. I sat up straighter so I could take more of her lips and my love smiled before released mine and trailing hers along my jaw towards my neck. My hands began to roam her back as her teeth nibbled on a sensitive spot on my collarbone.

"You're helping me right now." I teased quietly as a smirk grew on my lips and she giggled against my skin. My eyes fluttered shut as I angled my head and gently bit my lion's shoulder which elicited a breathy gasp to sing into my ears, fueling the fire in my chest. A soft growl escaped my throat as I felt her nails dig into my flesh and I felt her skin get hot as I sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck. Every noise that escaped her mouth sent me higher as she disconnected from me and threw her head back when I pulled her hips forward, grinding her against me. She moaned into my ear and my eyes rolled back in pleasure before I stood, her legs wrapping firmly around my waist. The way to our room was blurred as Hermione nibbled on my neck and rolled her hips, making my legs go weak, so I pushed her up against the wall to stabilize her and myself. I hadn't noticed that she had undone the buttons of my shirt or that I had ripped her t-shirt off. Feeling her skin burning against mine sent a shock of electricity through my body and every touch was heightened as I pulled her away and finally made my way into our room.

"We should silence…ah…the room." Hermione whispered huskily as I laid her down and began lavishing her chest, thankful that she hadn't put a bra on yet this morning. "J-just in case…Ginny or Luna, mmm…wake up early." I couldn't help but be proud of myself for causing Hermione Granger to stutter and waved my hand, silently casting a silencing spell on our room before returning my teeth to the swell of her breasts. I moaned when her hands tangled in my hair and her nails dug into my scalp as my tongue circled around a pert nipple. A stimulating moan rang into the air when my teeth grazed against the nub between my lips and Hermione's hands ran down my back and slipped my shirt off my shoulders. My head was starting to float as her nails ran up my back and a moan hummed against her skin. Lips moved to the valley between my lover's breasts and I gently slid my tongue up to her neck. She was delicious as I felt, rather than heard, her moans vibrating in her throat as I sucked on the supple flesh on her neck. I felt myself getting lost as my teeth found her again and something clicked in my mind, making me realize I was enjoying this too much. The tasted of her skin, the smell of her body was drawing me in and in more than a sexual way as I drew back slowly, my eyes catching the pulse palpating in her neck. My muscles tensed as a strong wave of desire to taste her blood filled me and I began to pant as my breathing became shallow. I pushed myself up so I was hovering over her on my hands and knees, eyes wide staring past my beauty on the bed who was looking up at me with confusion and lust evident in her eyes. "Jade?" Eyes squeezed shut as I shook my head and tried to push the desire to the back of my mind.

"I'm ok," My voice sounded foreign in my ears as I took a deep breath and felt Hermione's hands caress my face. "Just got a bit dizzy." I tried to form a reassuring smile before leaning down and brushing my nose against my lion's. "You're too irresistible." Hermione tilted her head slightly and gave me a confused look before brushing my hair away from my face. She leaned up and smothered my lips gently.

"I can feel it." She whispered and I tensed as she locked eyes with me. "What you want, I felt it." My eyes narrowed as I looked away from her, curse our bond and the fact that she can occasionally feel what is running through me. She turned my face back towards her and gave me a small smile. "It's ok, I'm not scared of you. I know you'd never hurt me, I trust you." Her voice was getting breathy as her hands tangled back into my hair and she pulled me back down to her. A growl reverberated through my throat as she kissed me and pushed my face towards that soft, lissome neck. I will admit it, I was scared…I didn't want to hurt my lion and I didn't know what would happen if my adrenaline got out of control, but soon I couldn't focus as her scent filled my senses and I brushed my lips against her neck slowly. Her sigh pushed me farther as her hands held my head in place and her body rolled up against mine.

"I don't want to hurt you." I whispered against her skin as my tongue flicked against her pulse point. Her nails scratched against my scalp as if pushing me farther and I was trying hard to keep myself from giving into my desire and Hermione's want. But I couldn't resist her.

"You won't." Hermione turned her head a little more so her muscle stretched, tempting me even more. "I trust you." I lost it then, I parted my lips and grazed my teeth against her flesh before sucking hard on the skin only to be pushed farther by the moan that echoed in my ears.


End file.
